Silence
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: What if the reason behind all the silence is the opposite you always thought it was. "He hates me" Blair said. AU. CB with some hints of BN/NS.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Did you just hear what I said?" Blair asked her fiancée, they were at her mother's penthouse, she was going over the chart for the reception for the umpteen time while Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald her long time boyfriend now fiancée was checking some papers for work.<p>

"Um oh, sorry you were saying" Nate replied lifting his eyes from the papers to address his girlfriend.

"He hates me" Blair stated touching on the chart the place for Nate's best friend at their wedding.

"He doesn't hate you" Nate commented and returned his sight to the papers.

"Well he doesn't like me then" Blair insisted now revising the seats for her co-workers at the law firm, maybe they hadn't known each other for a long time, she was sort of new there, she finished Yale's law school less than a year ago and even before she graduated she got several proposals from Manhattan's most prestige law firms to join them, she couldn't be more ecstatic of course, unlike Nate that got none proposal and had to join his father law firm, although his grandfather William Van der Bilt offered to get him his own law firm, Nate politely had to decline the offer, he argued he didn't want to be another puppet his grandfather could easily manipulate like his cousin Trip, so he stayed with Howard "The Captain" Archibald, but Nate didn't comment on the fact he studied law just to please his father though he was grateful he went to YALE because he met Blair at college and she introduced him to her best friend Serena Van der Woodsen the always shining and bubbly blonde girl.

"Of course he likes you, everyone likes you" Nate responded putting the papers aside, he sometimes thought his own mother liked Blair more than she liked him, but what was the point of mentioning that.

"He does not, he doesn't speak to me" Blair a little exasperated retorted the chart now forgotten too.

"Blair you're being irrational, he speaks to you" Nate returned.

"No 'Waldorf' is my last name not a conversation" Blair fumed.

"Blair" Nate admonished.

"What? ...It's true, your best friend hates me, for God's sake he even knows more about Serena MY best friend than he knows about ME your fiancée, he's your best man, he's going to be part of our lives forever and he doesn't even like me" Blair refuted.

"Fine I'll take to him tomorrow" Nate conceded not wanting to deal with Blair stubbornness if he could have his choice.

"No I don't want you talking to him" Blair annoyed mumbled.

Ugh thought Nate, why couldn't he just strangle his fiancée? Oh right because he didn't want to disappoint his parents, probably the would be more pissed at him for making sure Blair would never be their future daughter-in-law than him ending up in jail for murderer "Okay… but I don't want you mentioning this again, tomorrow you'll see he's going to talk to you, to be polite and everything will be alright".

"No tomorrow you're going to see him talking to Serena about our bachelor and bachelorette parties and ignoring me as always" Blair explained to his always clueless boyfriend, did he really never notice his best friend avoiding her, ignoring her, just there… in silence.

"Ugh! Not another word about this and we will see tomorrow" Nate exclaimed taking the papers once again.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Chuck my man" Nate greeted his best friend next morning, Blair and he had been waiting for their respective best friends to have breakfast, and both were running late.

"What's with the yelling Nathaniel? I'm right in front of you" Chuck replied approaching the 'happy couple'.

"Rough night?" Nate asked, Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You could say so" Chuck responded taking a seat in front of them.

"Bass" Blair said interrupting the guys talk; seriously she wasn't interested about knowing with how many sluts Chuck had being last night or any night for that matter.

"Waldorf" Chuck returned.

Blair was a little annoyed she couldn't even see if Chuck was looking at her with those big black sunglasses he was wearing and Nate was giving her that looked 'see-I'm-right-you're-wrong-because-he-speaks-to-you'.

"Where's the waiter? I need scotch…" Chuck sighed looking around for the waiter.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Blair mumbled and Chuck heard her but didn't comment on it.

"Shouldn't we wait for Serena?" Nate intervened, of course he would wait for the blond, Blair suspected and Chuck _knew_ for sure, Nate would always wait for the blonde girl.

"Oh I doubt she'll be in better shape to be honest, last night was eventful to say the least, we…" Chuck explained.

"Wait… you two were together last night?" Blair exclaimed she didn't know why but for some reason the thought of Chuck and Serena, the no-man-can-resist-her-Serena, made Blair gag, was there a man that hadn't slept with Serena in this Island? Well of course her boyfriend, they would never do something like that to her, they couldn't betray her this way. She was so stupid for even thinking about it, or to have any suspect about them, they were the people who loved her the most, honestly, she couldn't say the same about her parents though she knew they cared for her but now they both were leaving in France with their new partners, they barely keep in touch these days.

Chuck noticed his best friend confused/disappointed face and Blair's frown, did she really care? Focus, why Blair caring would be relevant… "Well we…" Chuck began but was abruptly interrupted.

"Don't you ever dare to finish that sentence, Chuck!" Came an annoyed voice behind him.

"Morning blonde!" Chuck smirked (lifting his sunglasses) eyeing her. Blair turned her face –ugh Basstard, how dare he? Here he was eye-fucking her best friend, but he couldn't even spare three words for her.

"Oh shut up…" Serena hissed taking a seat next to Chuck, ignoring Nate's is-it-truth-look, blowing a kiss to her best friend in front of her.

"So… you two were…" Blair probed, she really wanted to know the answer even it that made her want to throw up.

"Ewww no, we both were at Butter last night yes, but were NOT together" Serena clarified for her best friend, though her answer was intended for said best friend's fiancée.

Chuck saw the pleased face of the couple in front of him after Serena's confession and added "It's a pity though I can't say the same about you and that investment banker in the men's room" turning his face to the blonde, he saw Blair rolling her eyes and failing to see the hurt on her fiancée's eyes.

"Oh please don't remind me that" Serena murmured grabbing the menu to hide behind it.

"I guess we could order now" Nate said motionless.

"Please, I'm starving thanks to our dear friends running late" Blair mentioned looking at Chuck, but he never commented... just silence.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Blair was both, happy and annoyed, they already finished dessert so they got down to business, she was happy they all settled the issues for their bachelor and bachelorette parties, Chuck was throwing the bachelor party in one of his night clubs Victrola-Victoria who cares?, and Serena managed to book them the VIP area of the newest night club in the UES, the few girls they kept in contact after finishing High School were coming too, Blair was pleased, she missed Iz, Katy, even Penelope and Hazel, the last time Blair and Serena saw them was at the engagement party Anne, Nate's mom, throw for them a week later after he proposed, the night of their graduation from Law School –how very original- but she couldn't complain, that engagement was meant to be since both families learned Blair and Nate had become an item back in their first year of college, Eleanor and Anne swore they were a match made in heaven, or at least in the UES heaven, even Howard chimed how Cornelius Van der Bilt's ring would look amazing on Blair's finger when the moment was right, now almost after a year of wearing said ring it look like any ring to her. So yes a thing less on her 'Things-to-do' list for her wedding was solved and that made Blair happy.

Now she was annoyed, because the Basshole kept ignoring her, if she asked something he simply didn't answer her or he responded making sure he was talking either Nate or Serena never her, so that bugged her to no end, what did she ever make to him so he was always avoiding her, or whenever she had a question was met with silence, and UGH her clueless boyfriend couldn't even notice that, granted the years they spent in New Heaven and back and forth to the UES for some of the weekends or holidays she didn't notice Chuck's evasion tactics either but it was kind of evident at least to her now they see each other often, he never crossed more than three words with her whereas he was drinking buddy to Serena HER best friend, although almost everyone could be Serena's drinking buddy, just ask Georgina or Poppy –okay that was during Serena's years at Brown- but after Brown, Serena really became friends with Chuck the only one who stayed in the City, Blair was sure it was more because of business instead of attending Columbia, she recalled something about Bart Bass passing away in her senior year at Constance and how his heir became the youngest CEO, and he was a success now… Basstard! So yes Chuck's continued refusal made Blair annoyed.

"I hope you aren't bringing anyone to the wedding Chuck… we didn't make room for her" Blair informed but what she wanted was an answer.

Chuck kept quiet for a few seconds and he was about to answer when, Nate finally noticed and spoke "Yeah man, are you bringing someone?" looking at his girlfriend and then to his best friend.

"Of course not, you know I don't do 'dates' but don't doubt even for a second I will be leaving the party alone" Chuck winked to Nate and turned to look at Blair wrinkling her nose, making him to suppress a smile at her childish –but lovely- antics.

"And you… Serena?" Nate continued the interrogatory.

"Not me, I'm enjoying being single too much to start dating again…" Serena replied.

"I see, dating Carter Baizen scarred you for life" Chuck mentioned "You haven't dated anyone after him, have you?"

Did he know something? How? No, that was impossible no one knew what happened at the Sheppard wedding six months ago, only the two people involved knew, right? That information could make a lot of damage if it gets out somehow. "You already know the answer to that?" Serena's statement sounded more like a question than anything.

"Don't worry blonde, of course I know the answer to that" Chuck nodded and winked at her. Sending shivers down to Serena's spine.

"Oh S, I still can't believe you dated Carter Baizen of all people, but don't worry I'll introduce you to Mark and Cameron at the wedding, you can even choose, both are wonderful lawyers" Blair said returning the conversation to her.

"Thank you B, you always so generous" Serena mumbled trying to put away the images she got about what happened six months ago.

"Oh that's me" Blair mentioned blowing a kiss to the blonde.

"Well if that's all for today's agenda, I should get going, I have more things to do than planning the wedding of the year" Chuck informed, he took in one sip the last of his scotch and stood up "Nathaniel" nodding at Nate "ladies" looking at Serena "see you later" and with that he walked away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Something wrong Miss Blair?" Blair's maid, Dorota, asked entering Blair's room noticing her little protégé pacing back and forth.

"What? No, why do you think so?" Blair exclaimed stopping to look at Dorota.

"You seemed to be deep in thought" Dorota observed.

"Yes I'm thinking… what did I do wrong? Why isn't he talking to me? I don't recall ever doing anything to him" Blair was babbling.

"Are Mr. Nate and you fighting?" Dorota intervened.

"Nate? … Who's talking about Nate? I was talking about… you know what? I'm going directly to the source, I need to know" Blair informed grabbing her purse and marching out of her room.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Oh God what am I doing here? Blair was questioning herself outside Chuck's suite at the Palace. She had been here once or twice, when the gang used to get together they usually opted for a restaurant or something like that, she remembered one time Nate brought her because he forgot something and he needed to pick it up and that was almost three years ago, she didn't even recall how was inside. Suck it Blair, you want answers, well now is the time to get them, then she took a deep breath.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Coming…" Blair heard Chuck's voice and it hit her, what if he wasn't alone? She did remember hearing all about the 'Famous Lost Weekend' or even if it wasn't a weekend, but now she couldn't back down so she waited.

"Wa… Waldorf what are you doing here?" Chuck's stunned face told Blair that this visit was probably not a good idea, but what the heck! She was here and she wanted answers and whatever Blair Waldorf wanted she got it.

"Bass I… we need to talk" Blair finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh-kay… yes, come in please, is something wrong? Did something happen to Nate?" Chuck asked he really was shocked of having Blair Waldorf knocking in his door. He hoped it weren't bad news.

Blair entered Chuck's suite and took her time to taking in the surroundings, it looked like he was alone, the TV was on, CNN channel and the lap top on his coffee table had the stock market on display, the room was neat and sophisticated, nothing less for a Bass of course, and she turned around to face Chuck, noticing or rather seeing for the first time a semi-naked Chuck Bass, okay that didn't sound good, he was wearing silk purple pants, from a pajama, and a coordinated robe barely closed, so she was appreciating Chuck's torso and enjoying the view, wow that's how chest hair looked like, definitely Nate had nothing on Chuck, they were very different, but something about Chuck screamed come-and-fuck-me, she had to look away.

"What's wrong?" Chuck repeated the question when Blair said nothing and was she blushing?

"Not wrong per se, but I have this hunch and it can't be ignore anymore, I need to know" Blair mentioned looking at Chuck again.

"I don't think I'm following, why don't you just tell me what it is so we can solve this and move on" Chuck replied not knowing what Blair was really implying.

"I think you hate me and I need to know why" there she finally said it.

"What? I don't… I don't hate you" Chuck couldn't believe it, was she blind or something, how could he hate her, if she was the most… Nate's girlfriend, correction Nate's fiancée almost his wife.

"Yes you do and I want to know why! It's been driving crazy, just tell me!" Blair pleaded walking towards Chuck who stayed at the door.

"Okay I told Nate to never share his stash it wasn't good quality" Chuck replied trying a comic answer to stop the mess creating before his eyes, he really didn't want to open the can of worm.

Blair was a little annoyed but she kept insisting until she got her answer, she didn't comment, she kept pushing and coming close to Chuck "Did I ever do something to you? Did I offend you? Are you jealous I stole your best friend? What did I ever do to you?"

"Honestly Waldorf I have no idea what are you talking about, am I not polite to you? Did I ever disrespect you?" Chuck retorted, what did she want? Wasn't painful enough to have to see her with his best friend, his brother, every day and not say a word about it. To contemplate her from afar and just wish her the best even if he was dying to touch her, to kiss her, to love her.

"No, that's the problem, you don't speak to me, you're always avoiding me, you don't like me and you hate me!" Blair was fuming and yelling and then she was within Chuck's reach that she was sinking her finger in his chest "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"I don't hate you" Chuck screamed back "I don't… I…"

"You what?" Blair exclaimed.

"I… I…" and then he finally did it, he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist to pull her closer, and kissed her, he only had one shot and this was it, he was so going to make it worthy if he was going to end up slapped anyway, the kiss was raw and fierce, with passion and hunger, and their lips seem to fit each other's perfectly, it was electric and kind of magical –even if he never believed in that crap- but it felt that way… he had to pull away for air and he was waiting for the slap that never came.

To say Blair was shocked would've been the statement of the year, she didn't know what possessed her to react this way, she wanted to push him away and slap him, truly she really did, but the kiss, Chuck's lips, the way he was holding her… it was too much but if felt fucking awesome, Nate or any other guy before Nate for that matter had kissed her like that, it was like a need, like the oxygen you need to keep breathing, like your life depend of that kiss, and that only kiss made her ache for more.

Chuck was sure Blair was going to slap him like no one had ever slapped him before, yes some girls over the course of his life had walked away pissed, sending him to hell or even a slight slap but he was going to even enjoy Blair's hand over his face, pain sometimes was a turn on for him, what he's Chuck Bass even shame turns him on, but he never thought not even in a million of possibilities Blair's response.

Blair wasn't thinking anymore, all she could do was feel, and her lips were begging for more, so she wrapped her arms around Chuck's shoulder and kissed him back, yes the same reaction, it looked like if they bodies were magnetic, they couldn't pull back, soon Chuck grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, her legs acted on their own accord and hooked around Chuck's waist, thing were getting hot too soon too fast, when Chuck broke the kiss and started nibbling the tender flesh on her neck reality came crashing down…. "Stop"

Chuck went rigid, he didn't know what possessed him to react that way, she Blair fucking Waldorf, how could he do this to Nate, to her? He swiftly let her go and pulled back putting space between them… "I'm so sorry I don't know how to even exp…"

"Don't…" Blair responded.

"Blair I want to apologize, I didn't mean to…" Chuck began speaking again but now Blair wasn't hearing any of that.

"But… but you hate me, you hate me, you don't speak to me, you don't even look at me sometimes" Blair was talking to herself, she didn't understand, he hated her, he…

"I don't hate you, I definitely don't hate you" Chuck whispered.

"How could I be so stupid? I always thought you hated me that's why you never speak to me, you couldn't even see me" Blair responded.

"You're not stupid, I'm the stupid one for never growing out of this crush, I knew you could never like me, you were my best friend's girlfriend, I couldn't look at you any other way, I couldn't do that to Nate he's like my brother" Chuck explained.

"OMG! Do you… do you like me?" Blair amazed asked.

"Define like" Chuck replied.

"Oh no, no, no, no, that can't be it, you hate me" Blair repeated her old mantra.

"I think we established I don't hate you" Chuck relented.

"So…" Blair didn't even know what to do, what to say.

"So we go back to where we were before this moment, I can keep ignoring you and you can keep planning your wedding to my best friend and no harm no foul, this moment never happened and we can carry on with our lives like we have been doing for the last 8 years" Chuck solved.

"Just like that?" Blair asked.

"Do you have any other solution?" Chuck questioned, he knew even since the first time he laid eyes on Blair Waldorf she was never going to be his, she belong to the Nate's of the world not the Chuck Basses, so he didn't expect now Blair to call the wedding off and run off with him into the sunset on his white horse or black limo, yeah you get the point.

Blair shook her head, Chuck only shrugged, and Blair spoke "So if I ever ask you something again, would you keep ignoring me?"

Chuck turned his face away and Blair got her answer silence… just silence.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, mistakes all mine. :)

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Blair?" Nate asked entering his fiancée room.<p>

"Almost… just give me five seconds" Blair replied, she was in front of her mirror applying a red cap of lipstick as a final touch.

"Hurry up, Chuck and Serena are waiting for us!" Nate mentioned.

"Serves them right, they always make us wait, it's their turn now" Blair responded blowing a kiss to herself.

"I know, but Serena hates waiting" Nate commented.

And I don't? Blair was about to say when Dorota made herself announced "Miss Blair, this just got here for you" extended a folder to Blair.

"Thank you Dorota" Blair murmured taking the folder "Isn't Monique but a bundle of efficiency, is she? I asked for these papers to be deliver tomorrow morning and she had them for me tonight, I foresee someone getting a bonus early this year" Blair informed Nate.

"I think I remember her" Nate murmured watching Blair putting the folder away.

"And I can see someone else getting a _raise_ tonight too" Blair teased putting her arms around Nate's neck to kiss him.

Nate broke the kiss after a few seconds "C'mon Serena and Chuck are waiting for us" taking Blair's hand and walking out of the room.

This time the mention of Serena's name didn't bother Blair, but the lack of sparks and fireworks from their kiss infuriated her, a week had passed since she locked lips with certain Basstard and she swore she could still feel shivers remembering those two kisses and what pissed her even more was the two days after she walked out of Chuck's suite, she tried to seduce Nate, she took him by surprise and pushed him against the wall when he entered her room, she kissed him hungrily trying to evoke the same sensations Chuck made her feel by simply kissing her, Nate responded back he was a guy after all, then he carried her to her bed and they had sex, but not even that satisfied Blair, she wanted to feel her blood boiling again and Nate… and Nate was her boyfriend, he was going to be her husband soon she surely couldn't be fantasizing about other man, that was just not right… even though it feel so fucking good, oh Blair you're so going to hell.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"What took you guys so long?" Serena asked once Blair and Nate reached the table she and Chuck had been sharing for a while now waiting for the couple "Did you guys have sex on your way here?" Serena tried to be fun but the smile died on her lips waiting for the answer.

Chuck felt like someone punched him and left him without air, he couldn't even greet the couple.

For some unknown reason Blair felt her stomach churn, what was wrong with her? Why did she even care Chuck knew or suspected Nate and her had sex last week? He went back to ignoring her and banging everything and anything on his field of vision according to Gossip Girl, yes even after so many years of being finish with High School, the still unknown blogger managed to keep tabs on "her favorite UESiders", so Blair knew an entire army of hookers visited Chuck over the past week, he did them all, from Europe to Asia, and from Canada to Brazil, damn him! If he could easily sleep with a lot of women after the kiss they shared, why should she feel guilty for having sex with Nate her fiancée, granted she was still unsatisfied.

"Don't be gross Serena, no one with two cents of decency would consider to have sex in the back of a car" Blair replied reminding her best friend she was Blair-all-rectitude-Waldorf. She had an image to maintain.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like is High School and you were on the back of a 'Camaro'" Serena commented remembering one summer in the Hamptons so many years ago.

"We did not" Nate intervened with an acid tone "Can we talk about some other thing?"

"Mhmm… ok, what about Chuck's sex marathon this week?" Serena relented.

Blair saw red, now she officially wanted to murder her best friend, why would she… they talk about Chuck's sex life? She was aware of Chuck's reputation thank you very much; she didn't need a reminder "What about we don't talk about anyone's sex life Serena?"

Chuck wanted to thank Blair for suggesting the change of topic, he was really frustrated… sexually frustrated, actually contraire to what Gossip Girl said, he was having 'mechanical problems' since Blair left his room a week ago, though the blogger got one thing right, he saw a lot of women, he tried everything from the erotic to the pharmaceutical but nothing has changed, his 'equipment' wasn't working and he really needed release.

"I'm starving, why don't we order?" Nate said avoiding all the sex conversation; he surely didn't want one specific sex encounter come to the surface… ever.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

The night went smoothly after that, they had dinner, some dessert and now they were having drinks, they were chatting, mostly Nate and Serena, Blair intervened one or two times and Chuck was just there, Blair felt irritated for some reason she didn't want Chuck talking to her, did she? It was better this way, if they ignore each other then the things she felt would go away too, right?

Serena and Nate were babbling about one of the weekends the 4 of them spend at the Hamptons shortly after they all met, Serena thought it was a good idea, Blair and she had been friends since forever according to Eleanor and Lily since they were six months old, the first moment Lily walked in Eleanor's atelier looking for a dress started their friendship and the girls as well; Nate and Chuck seemed to know each other for a long time too, they met in kindergarten and had been friends since then, so Serena proposed they all go to the Hamptons to get to know each other better, without a doubt Serena and Nate had a great time, Blair did too but she was focusing on an assignment and Chuck barely talked to her, he rather spent his time with hookers, so the people who enjoyed the most that weekend were the blonds.

Blair noticed Chuck was looking at some skank waving him from the bar, Blair make some noise hitting the table with her glass making Chuck and the others turn around to look at her instead, Chuck's face didn't give anything away and he looked back at the bar.

"Are you okay Blair?" Nate asked.

"Yes I'm ok, I guess I just had way too many martinis" Blair responded with a fake smile, she really wasn't drunk.

"I think I'm gonna go" Chuck informed after a few minutes.

Blair was sure he was going to meet with the girl from the bar and she just wanted to slap him, like she should've done after he dared to kiss her.

"No man, don't go" Nate exclaimed "I barely talked to you this week"

"I'm good Nathaniel, business are doing great" Chuck responded rolling his eyes, he really wasn't in a mood to keep hearing about Nate and Serena's adventures at the Hamptons, and having Blair so close and not be able to touch her, to kiss her… again. He wanted to try with the red head eye-fucking him for the last 10 minutes, maybe he would get lucky tonight and his issues would go away.

Of course he was in a hurry to bang that slut, Blair thought.

"Don't be like that man, stay…" Nate pleaded "Did you solve the thing about the new contract you were having trouble with? Maybe Blair can help you with that"

"I don't need…" Chuck answered coldly "her help" he finished with a better tone this time "my legal team solved that, thanks for asking"

Blair only turned her face, he didn't even want to talk to her, he obviously didn't think about her after the… the mind-blowing kiss they shared, ugh Basstard why did he have to kiss her? Why was he messing with her head? She shouldn't be thinking about him, about that kiss that left her aching for more, and she wasn't talking about kisses.

"Okay, that's great Chuck" Nate mentioned.

"Thanks, yes my team made a wonderful job sorting those things out" Chuck replied, and of course he stayed and they kept talking about their jobs, some sports and news for a while.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Well I think it really is time for us to go, I have to check some papers early morning" Blair interrupted Nate and Serena's talk once again, but she really wanted to get home and get some sleep and Chuck avoiding her didn't help to improve her mood either.

"Yes we should get going" Nate articulated without looking at the blond girl in front of him.

"See you B, call me" Serena said looking at Nate then at Blair.

"I'm going as well" Chuck commented "Night guys" and he left, but on his way out he accidentally brushed his arm with Blair's arm. Sending shivers down Chuck's and Blair's spines and then their whole bodies felt the electricity. But both of them refused to look at each other.

Chuck just heard Nate asking "Are you alright?" He noticed his girlfriend going rigid.

"Yes, let's just get out of here" Blair answered breathless.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I think you're right, there's something going on with Chuck" Nate commented now that they were inside the limo on their way to Blair's penthouse.

"What do you mean something is going on?" Blair asked; leave it to Nate to finally figure that out now when she was trying to not see-think-talk to Chuck.

"I don't know I noticed he was a little rough tonight… I think I have an idea what to do to fix it" Nate informed.

"Oh yeah, and what that great idea would be?" Blair mentioned.

"I think Chuck and you should have a date" Nate continued talking.

"A date? What are you talking about? What does that even mean?" Blair exclaimed.

"Well not a date, date, I mean I think you and Chuck should go out tomorrow, have dinner just the two of you and figure things out, I love both of you and I don't want you guys fighting, so if I'm not there or Serena you would actually have to talk to each other and settle things" Nate explained.

"Nate you're not making any sense, Chuck and I are not fighting, there's nothing to solve" Blair retorted.

"I know but you guys aren't talking to each other either… I don't want that to keep going, I just want everything to be ok between us" Nate replied.

"But everything is okay between us" Blair said; Nate's idea was really a bad idea, she didn't want to spend time with Chuck and less of all alone, that had written disaster-waiting-to-happen all over it.

"In that case, if everything's fine then it shouldn't be any issues for you guys to share a dinner together tomorrow night" Nate announced.

"I guess you're right, there isn't any issue" Blair murmured; she was cursing the moment she walked into Chuck's suited and demanded answers, she should've had things alone and none of this would be happening right now.

"Great, then I'll talk to Chuck first thing in the morning" Nate solved.

"Great" Blair whispered.

"We are here" their driver informed.

"So should I go up with you?" Nate asked.

"No…. I mean, I think I really had much to drink I need my rest I have to deal with some serious stuff in the morning" Blair mentioned.

"Okay then… I call you tomorrow after I talk to Chuck to give you the details" Nate relented.

"Good, so I'll talk to you tomorrow" Blair accepted and gave Nate a peck before climbing out of the limo.

Oh God what did she just agree on? Was she really having a _date_ with Chuck tomorrow night, just the two of them, where she would have to actually talk to him, oh God that couldn't go out well, Blair was thinking on her way up her penthouse and once she reached her bed she kept thinking about stolen kisses and accidental touches that make her blood boiling.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, mistakes all mine. :)

* * *

><p>"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Chuck asked.<p>

"What? Can't I just visit you?" Nate replied closing the door of Chuck's office.

"Of course" Chuck expressed "but the time you just came to visit me happened long time ago"

"Fine, I came to ask you a favor" Nate relented.

"Shoot" Chuck nodded "What do you need? Just please don't say you forgot an anniversary and need a gift, right now I don't have time to buy a present"

"No I didn't…." Nate began the he got thinking and then continued "I didn't forget anything, though thank you so much for the times you helped with that and by the way I didn't forget too many times" Nate defended making Chuck to roll his eyes "this time I don't need a present but I do need you to do something for me"

"Name it" Chuck assured.

"I want you to go out on a date with Blair tonight" Nate simply informed.

"What? Why?" Chuck exclaimed, Nate was not suggesting he spend a night in Blair's company just the two of them, was he?

"Well I noticed last night… you were a little rude to her… and I'd love for both of you to get along, please, I love you both guys and I don't want you fighting"

"Did Blair say something?" Chuck questioned.

"No, should she?" Nate responded.

"No of course not, I never meant to be rude, if that's the case I'll apologize and problem solved" Chuck suggested.

"No need to apologize Chuck, just take her out tonight, get things straight with her and everyone should be happy" Nate informed.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Chuck requested.

"Yes, I think it'd be a great opportunity for you to talk, to get to know each other without me or Serena interfering, I just want for all of us to get along, you are my people, I don't want you hating on each other" Nate repeated.

"Okay if that's what you need, I don't see a problem fulfilling your demand" Chuck articulated, this was going to be torture for him, but he'd do anything for Nate, he was the closest Chuck had to a family, after the nasty battle with his uncle for the total control of Bass Industries, Nate was the only person Chuck felt as a family, his brother.

"Thank you man" Nate mumbled "By the way, I made reservations for you guys at Tribeca 8 o'clock, don't be late man, I'll tell Blair"

"Sure" Chuck whispered before Nate left his office.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Blair asked once she answered her phone.

"I'm great and I have excellent news" Nate announced.

"Oh! You do? Do tell" Blair murmured.

"Everything's ready for tonight, Chuck would pick you later so be ready" Nate responded.

"Is he? Wow, then, in that case I'm looking forward to it" Blair said not really excited, she was a wreck, she knew this was a bad idea but on the other hand she wanted to see what could happen with Chuck, not that she would allow anything to happen… again, but the thought of having Chuck to herself, to have him near her again thrilled her at the same time.

"Great, then I better l leave you so you can start to get ready" Nate mentioned and hung up.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Nate is my brother, Nate is my brother, Nate is my brother was the mantra Chuck was chanting since Nate left his office, he couldn't do this to Nate his brother, yes he wanted Blair but Blair didn't want him, and he couldn't mess up things with them, he wanted Blair to be happy and if Nate made her happy or at least she thought Nate was her happiness we wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that and certainly he wouldn't screw things with Nate his brother… oh fuck Nate, he just needed tonight.

"Natalie" Chuck said pressing the button of his desk phone.

"Yes Mr. Bass" his secretary responded.

"I need you to arrange some things for me" Chuck informed.

"Be right there Mr. Bass" Natalie assured.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO **

"You look different" Dorota observed.

"Different? What are you talking about" Blair responded.

"I don't know, there's like a spark in your eyes, I haven't seen that in a long time, but you look excited, like happy but with a mix of fear, and… your hands are sweating" Dorota explained.

"I'm not sweating, nor excited, I'm just going out to grab a bite, that's all" Blair admonished.

"Where's Mr. Nate taking you?" Dorota asked.

"Mr. Nate is not taking me anywhere, Chuck and I are going out to have dinner" Blair mentioned looking herself in the mirror.

"Mr. Chuck?" Dorota exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Chuck, now go away, finish whatever you were doing before doing my hair, thank you, but I have to finish getting ready" Blair ordered bussing herself with her jewelry box avoiding Dorota's inquisitive eyes.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Good evening Ms. Waldorf, Mrs. Bass is truly sorry he couldn't be here right now, and he asked me to escort you and bring you to him" Chuck's driver informed.

"Good evening Arthur, in that case shall we?" Blair greeted and pointed to the elevator.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Coming" Serena responded after someone knocked at her door "Nate! What are you doing here?" closing the robe she threw over her nighty on her way to the door.

"We need to talk Serena" Nate said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I need to get ready Blair's going to be here any minute" Serena explained.

"Blair?" Nate exclaimed.

"Yes my best friend, your fiancée, brunette, small, doe eyes" Serena replied.

"Very funny Serena… so are you going out with her? Tonight?" Nate repeated.

"Yes, yes, we are going out for drinks, so I think is better if you leave now" Serena mentioned moving back every time Nate came closer.

"Ok, I'll leave it won't take long what I need to tell you" Nate whispered coming closer to Serena, now he was convinced the reason Serena was trying to get rid of him was the same reason he came here tonight.

"Fine just say it and get out" Serena murmured then she felt her back hit something she turned around to see what it was and it felt like a déjà vu, they reached the bar, again, just like in the Sheppard wedding.

Nate chuckled noticing they were near the bar encounter and said "I love you" with a big smile to Serena.

"No you don't, just get out of here" Serena protested.

"You know I do Serena because you feel it too" Nate articulated wrapping his arms around Serena's waist.

"No I don't…" Serena was pushing Nate trying to create space between them "and even if I do, we can't do this, Blair's my sister, your girlfriend, and she loves you and I can't do this to her, she would never forgive me"

"Serena" Nate whispered and with one of his hands lifted Serena's face to look into her eyes "I don't want to this either, but I can't hide how I feel about you anymore, I can't stop thinking about you and not just since the Sheppard wedding I can't stop thinking about you since the day I met you, don't fight this anymore" and with that he closed the space between them and kissed her.

At first Serena was refusing him, she was pushing him away with all of her strength but she didn't want to fight this anymore either so she kissed him back, the intensity of their kiss was growing, Serena felt when Nate was stripping her from her robe and she pushed him away.

"No, no, no, stop, I already betrayed Blair once and I won't do it again, she loves you and you are getting married in a week and a half, so I need you to get out of here and forget about me and if you can't do that, then I'll move out, I'll get out of the country if I have to, I won't lose Blair, she's my sister, the only one who gets me, so please don't make me go away, I won't survive if I don't have Blair in my life…" Serena pleaded a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know we betrayed Blair, I feel awful about it and I don't want to hurt her either, just know that I don't regret it and I can't deny my feelings for you either Serena, I love you and not matter how near or far away you are, it won't change, but I'll respect that, I don't want you away either, I just needed you to know that I love you" Nate assured.

"And I love you too, but this can't be…" Serena replied "no if it means I won't have Blair in my life".

"I do get you too you know, but I get Blair is a part of you and you don't want to lose her like I don't want to lose you, I'll always be here, whatever you need" Nate mumbled.

Serena only nodded sweeping away her tears watching Nate walking away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Where are we? This is not Tribeca" Blair asked once Arthur opened the door of the limo to help her climb out of it.

"I know, but this is where Mr. Bass asked me to bring you" Arthur informed extending his hand to help Blair.

"Bass what the hell is this?" Blair hissed noticing Chuck coming out of the restaurant and the driver walked away. "Explain".

"What? Nate didn't tell you we were going out on a date?" Chuck almost chuckled noticing how furious Blair was.

"Of course he did you idiot, but he said Tribeca and this is not Tribeca" Blair smashed her clutch in Chuck's chest.

"Why thank you Blair, but just so you know I can read too, and I believe it says 'Masa'" Chuck responded.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Blair questioned.

"I… I made a slightly change of plans, so we are going to have dinner in here" Chuck explained.

"Fine" Blair relented and began walking towards the restaurant door.

"Ah, ah, ah," Chuck exclaimed subtly grabbing Blair's arm stopping her then he turned her around to talk to her, both were trying to ignore the shiver running down their bodies at their touch, "Nate made reservations at Tribeca yes, and the date he planned is still there so if you want to go there we can take the limo and do that or… or you can stay here with me in the date I planned, but only if you want to, I don't want you doing faces or remarks or complaining, if you want to stay here is because you want to be here with me…".

"I… I don't know what to say" Blair whispered contemplating her options, doing the right thing and go back to the date Nate planned, that shouldn't be any different from the dates they always have or seriously going out in a date with Chuck, with stop-messing-with-my-head-Chuck, it was intriguing her, she genuinely wanted to have a date with Chuck Bass, how would that be? Chuck never dated before, was he really doing this for her? Now she really wanted to be here with him and only him.

"Tic tac Blair" Chuck whispered looking at her eyes, he wanted her to accept, he just wanted to be here with her if only for tonight, then he'll figure out it wasn't a great deal, grow out of the stupid crush he had and move on, after all she was getting married in a few days to his best friend his brother, how could he be doing this, yes for here, he just wanted tonight, he could live with the memories of this day for the rest of his life even if he'll burn in hell for the eternity.

"Okay" Blair said softly "I'd like to stay here tonight" she finished firmly.

"Good" Chuck nodded "We can have tonight Blair; no one even has to know".

"Is that what we have Chuck?" Blair asked and she wasn't referring to the date.

"Tonight Blair, that's what we have" Chuck relented and offered his arm for her to link hers and then they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>You still like it?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine.

So sorry for no updating sooner, life's a bitch, blah, blah, blah. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and rewiew. I'll shut up now, go ahead and enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you chose this place, I love sushi" Blair commented once they were conducted to a secluded area of the restaurant even though it looked they were the only people in there, besides the staff obviously, Blair noticed no one else was there tonight, just the two of them, she was praying tonight wasn't a disaster or an awkward silence for the rest of the evening.<p>

"It's your favorite, I know…" Chuck answered.

"How do you…" Blair began.

"Just because I didn't speak to you doesn't mean I never paid attention to you" Chuck assured.

"Really? Prove it…" Blair challenged.

"What are we? Ten?" Chuck asked.

"No… but if you really paid attention there must be one or two things you can tell me and I'll say if you really know me or not" Blair retorted.

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing their food. Chuck was considering into gave in to Blair's request, seriously what he could lose? It's like she could blackmail him or something, she was tying the knot with his best friend in a few days anyway.

"So…." Blair whispered moments after they were left alone. She was really curious about the knowledge or so he said he had about her.

Chuck noticed a spark in Blair's eyes; she looked a little girl in a candy store or knowing Blair, after a takedown well done "Fine… I guess I could tell you one or two things… I know you don't believe me but I do know you Blair, and I notice things, I always notice you… like I know you get a little sad when you talk about your dad, but you get mad when you talk about your mom" Chuck saw Blair's reaction, she truly was shocked but before she could say anything, he continued "and you really care about your step-fathers, and also you miss the days when Serena and you could anything together, shopping, going out, scheming against a teacher and any girl that got in your way…"

Blair just couldn't believe that, that should be illegal, to know things so private to her, not even Nate knew about it, she practically had to spell every emotion she was feeling for Nate to notice, though she understood that Nate's relationship with his parents was nothing like hers, so Nate didn't suspect or realize she needed a hug or comforts words after talking with her mother specially when her mother had just crushed her. Her father was other story, he was sweet and noble but he was away and his calls were less than Eleanor's, she was grateful for her step-fathers though, Cyrus always managed to give her a call every week to check up on her and Roman, her dad's partner, sent her things from France regularly, like Pierre Hermé's macaroons –her favorites- or books or clothes, he always sent her the best things.

"Nothing to say" Chuck broke the silence after a few minutes, Blair was so deep in thought he didn't want to interrupted, then he thought he might be wrong and he upset Blair… maybe she wanted to leave now.

"I…. I guess you do know a thing or two about me" Blair whispered, she was still processing all this information, Chuck really really knew her, that thrilled her but it was annoying too, to have one person knowing you so well, that gave him power over her and Blair couldn't afford that, she had to be always in control, she was always calling the shots.

"I didn't mean to…" Chuck wanted to explain noticing Blair's teary eyes.

"No it's okay, it just got me thinking, you're so right about Serena, I do miss the days S and I were like Siamese sisters, we used to do everything together, even when she was at Brown and me at Yale we always talked to each other once or twice at day, we saw each other almost every weekend, every holiday, when I graduated we even came back to doing pajama parties" Blair smiled remembering the days they were in high school and they stayed late night talking about boys, girls at school, their crazy mothers and all "but now I feel like I missed something, Serena isn't the same with me, I tried to talk to her but she says I'm imagining things or must be the planning for the wedding but I don't think is that… and Nate is also acting weird… any input on that?"

"Oh Nate… well I know the Captain is being pressuring him about the new case he took a few weeks ago" Chuck responded, he didn't really know how to answer that.

"Yes I know, that's an interesting case I even offered my help" Blair replied.

"It's very similar to the Johnson & Blackwell case your firm won a few months ago" Chuck mentioned.

"Wow seems like someone is keeping tabs" on me Blair wanted to add but they weren't there yet, yes it was nice having Chuck not ignoring her and talking to her but they weren't chit-chat buddies yet… or ever, she suspected after tonight Chuck will be back to his silence era and maybe that was okay, he already knew too much about her and that freaked Blair out a little bit.

"Or someone has an admired in my legal team" Chuck offered.

"Huh?" Blair frowned.

"Sheila the newest member of my legal team was talking about that case the other day, later on I learned it was your firm who won the case" Chuck explained.

"Sheila Forrester?" Blair asked.

"Yes, that one" Chuck mumbled.

"I never thought Sheila would be working for you, but of course she was the blond –fake blond mind you- your team was missing all along" Blair said.

"My, my… is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Chuck expressed.

"Please, why would I be jealous of that? Actually I'm glad to know she graduated after all" Blair contested.

"C'mon, she might not have your brains but she knows what she's doing, not matter how good she looks if she couldn't do the job she would have been long gone… besides I have a thing for brunettes" Chuck informed the last part he wet his lips looking at her.

"I… I think is time for dessert" Blair murmured avoiding Chuck's gaze.

"Of course" Chuck relented.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

After dessert Blair didn't want to go home just yet, but she didn't want to be left alone with Chuck either, her mind was messing with her once again, and she started to look at Chuck in other light, he was no longer Nate's annoying hedonist best friend, and she knew how messy things could get if she explored more about Chuck, so the best idea was just to get home and have a nice memory of this day with him.

Chuck didn't want this night to end, it was really great to being able to talk to Blair not that he couldn't that before but the things they shared today were probably things Blair didn't want anyone else to know even if those were her best friend and her boy… fiancée, she didn't like when someone else had a thing on her, but he surely couldn't do anything against her, he wanted her to be happy however that was achieved so even if he had to keep quiet for the rest of his life if necessary.

They shared a look, and somehow they knew the other was thinking about the same, not wanting to go just yet….

"Care for a dance Waldorf?" Chuck suddenly asked.

"You dance?" Blair exclaimed.

"Why so doubtful Waldorf?" Chuck said.

"No it's just… I never saw you dancing before" Blair explained.

"That doesn't mean I can't dance" Chuck retorted.

"I know but…" Blair replied.

"Shut up and dance with me" Chuck articulated offering his hand.

Blair just rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway.

They were swaying to the rhythm of the jazz song playing in the background. They both felt really at peace just there being close, enjoying the music and the way their bodies seem to fit each other, they both knew the other one noticed that as well.

Blair at some point had her head on Chuck's shoulder and his smell was making her dizzy, in a way she wanted to get lost in it, and that was a little bit risky so she opted for making some space between.

Chuck couldn't be happier, here he was holding Blair Waldorf, feeling the warn emanating from her body, her delicious body, and smelling her hair, like lavender or something flower-ish, it was incredible to be able to hold her so close to him, even if it was just for tonight.

"So…" Blair broke the silence "Am I ever going to learn the story about you knowing how to dance?"

"I guess I can tell you about it" Chuck relented after all he was grateful for Blair's intervention, his thought were screwing with him all he wanted to do was to kiss her or even more.

"I'm waiting" Blair said after Chuck stopped talking.

"Yes, it's just… well I had to attend cotillion once when I was in high school, so that's how I learn" Chuck explained but the change in the tone of his voice tipped Blair off.

"You had to?" it was obvious to Blair Cotillion wasn't Chuck's choice for a great festivity, though she really enjoyed hers, she was escorted by Prince Theodore a little dull the guy but he was a freaking Prince after all and everyone was envy of her even Serena, but the memory she treasured the most was after the presentation; Iz, Katy and Serena made her night a wonderful one, they danced, they laugh, they had a great time making Blair forget about her boring companion.

"My… my dad" Chuck began "… was screwing one of the ladies in charge of the Cotillion or was a teacher, can't remember, but her husband was getting suspicious so my dad dragged me there, he kept seeing that woman, I had to attend Cotillion that year and that's how I learned to dance" Chuck informed.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you at Cotillion" Blair expressed opting for this topic instead of asking for his dad, she noticed it wasn't easy for him to talk about it, and she decided it was not a topic for tonight.

"That's because I went there one or two years before yours" Chuck mumbled.

"And that explains it all" Blair whispered.

"Sure" Chuck replied now making Blair spin and blending her back for the end of the song. It was so easy to dance with Blair it didn't feel like dancing it felt like they were floating and that make something funny to flutter inside his stomach, their bodies fit perfectly and by the last note of the song their mouths were a whisper away from touching, Chuck was looking right into Blair's eyes he wanted to kiss her and he was sure Blair was expecting the same what he wasn't sure was if he kissed her he would be able to stop, so he thought again and brought her back to the standing position.

Blair knew the moment was gone, she could feel every part of Chuck's body close to her body, their mouths almost touching, she wanted to be kissed by Chuck, again, she really wanted it she was a second away from pulling him closer when he broke their positions and the moment was lost forever.

"I think is time to get you home Waldorf" Chuck said once he found his voice again, what was he thinking? He couldn't do that, not again, not to her.

"Of course" Blair relented, that was not exactly what she wanted to say or do, but she went with it. And let Chuck walked her out of the restaurant.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I don't want to go home" Blair blurted out a few minutes after they boarded the limo.

"I beg your pardon" Chuck exclaimed.

"I don't wanna go home" Blair repeated. Really she didn't want this moment to end, not like this, not so soon. She was having a great time. She knew it was a bad idea to tempt fate but she didn't want to let go of Chuck's romantic side just yet, he was polite and very detailed at their date, he knew things about her not even Nate knew, he knew how to dance and very well, he made her feel like a teenager being courter by her first love all over again, and she wasn't to let that feeling go, not yet anyway, just for tonight she could be just Blair, not Nate's fiancée, not Eleanor's perfect daughter, not Blair's the successful lawyer, just her the woman.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Chuck said.

"C'mon, it's too early for me to go home, I really don't want to go home now, don't tell me Chuck Bass is going home early too?" Blair teased.

"No actually I was to drop you off and I have business to attend" Chuck informed.

"Hah, business" Blair whispered knowing what kind of _business_ Chuck could be talking about.

"It's true" Chuck responded guessing Blair's trail of thought "I have to go to Victrola to pick something up"

"If you say so" Blair sighed.

"Because it is true" Chuck repeated.

"Well in that case I can come with you and then you can take me home… I promise" Blair grinned.

"You win" Chuck relented rolling his eyes and informing his driver about the change of plans.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"A strip joint? How Midtown" Blair said entering Victrola, even if she liked the place right away she wasn't to let Chuck know about it.

"A burlesque club. A respectable place where people can be transported to another time. Where they can feel free to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape. What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola" Chuck informed walking Blair to a red couch in front of the stage.

Blair looked at Chuck but said nothing about it and took a seat. Soon they were being offer champagne.

"Enjoy the show" Chuck mumbled watching Blair fixated with the girls coming onto the stage "I need to check something then we can go"

"Sure" Blair replied her sight not leaving the stage now.

The music wasn't tacky as Blair thought it would be, it was actually inviting, she started moving her feet to the rhythm of the song, she was so absorbed in her own bubble she didn't notice when Chuck took the seat next to her.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Chuck whispered making Blair to turn her head for the first time since she sat in that couch.

"You know, I got moves" was Blair's response.

"Really? Then why don't you get up there" Chuck teased.

Blair slightly laughed " I'm just saying, I got moves. … You really don't think I'll go up there."

"I know you won't do it" Chuck challenged.

"Guard my drink" Blair said handing him her almost empty flute of champagne. And walked up the stage.

Blair just couldn't believe she was doing this, dancing in front of an audience in one of Chuck's night club… burlesque Cluck, what would her mother would say, who cared? She was really enjoying herself after a long time, so she decided to let herself go and feel it. She started slowly taking down the zipper of her dress; she knew she was being watched by hundreds of people but the only look she could feel on her was Chuck's.

Chuck's was mesmerized, his eyes couldn't believe it, he always suspected Blair being the type of person who looked cool in the exterior but she had the fire below, and he knew as hell Nate didn't know how to handle that, but he couldn't say anything about it, could he? It was fascinating to see this side of Blair, the Blair with none of the hang-up's, none of the frustrations, he just couldn't believe his luck tonight. So he raised the glass Blair handed him and took the last sip.

Blair just couldn't describe the feeling she was experiencing tonight, it was a mix of everything, thrill, excitement, fear, courage, passion, fierceness, she just couldn't describe it and on top of that Chuck's looks, he was eating her, there it was adoration, tenderness in his eyes but also lust, fire, electricity, she kinda wanted to 'explore' that… oh Blair you're doom.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked offering Blair his arm to escort her out once he reached the stage.

"Yeah" Blair sighed. She was on fire tonight, she couldn't believe she was just in her slip in front of a crowd. But she was happy and feeling fan-fucking-tastic tonight.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Thanks for the lift home" Blair whispered.

"You were amazing up there" Chuck mumbled spellbound.

Blair slowly closed the space between them and finally kissed him.

Chuck pulled away and murmured "You sure?"

Blair let her lips give her answer kissing him back. Oh God she had wanted to kiss him so much. Of that she was so fucking sure.

* * *

><p>I know the last part is 1.07 all over again lol, but that needed to happen. :)<p>

Did you like their date? Yes? No? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine.

Thank you so much for the reviews. =)

* * *

><p>"Do I… do I send him in?" Blair's secretary asked.<p>

"Of course Monique" Blair responded. After her secretary announced Chuck Bass was outside her office she couln't keep thinking that last night was just a dream, she really slept with Chuck Bass in the back of his limo and she enjoyed it… very much to say the least, yes she knew she had to feel guilty but the three orgasms Chuck gave her last night on their way to her penthouse were making impossible to feel anything but guilt. She remember not feeling like that in a very long time, and she wasn't talking about the pleasure, it was how Chuck made her feel, loved, cherished, after he asked if she was sure words weren't needed anymore (except for Chuck asking his driver to take the long route to Blair's home), it was perfect, like he knew exactly were to touch her, kiss her, bite her, lick her, suck her, of course he knew what he was doing, but it was like he knew her body better than she knew it herself, and somehow everything she was doing to him was right, he responded to every single caress she made, to every single touch. When they were finished Blair didn't know what to say, conveniently the limo stopped in front of her building in that moment, she heard Chuck saying her name, but she couldn't even look at him, she just looked for her slip, put it on and ran out of the limo leaving Chuck in silence behind.

"You've been avoiding my calls all morning" Chuck commented entering Blair's office.

"Wasn't that a hint? I've been busy Chuck, what do you want?" Blair annoyed replied, at least she hope he was buying that.

"To talk" Chuck assured her.

"There's nothing to talk, last night didn't happen, and I'd like to keep it that way" Blair informed moving folders in her desk avoiding eye contact.

"You got to be kidding me" Chuck exclaimed but Blair didn't even look at him and then continued "Blair it wasn't just a kiss, I can't pretend nothing happened, we…."

"We nothing" Blair yelled. In that moment was a knock at the door. "Come in"

"Ms. Waldorf this is the file you asked for earlier" Monique said handing Blair a folder. "Anything else I can do for you?" the tension in the room was palpable.

"No that would be all, thanks Monique" Blair answered.

"Sure, if you need anything just call me" Monique assured leaving the office.

"Fine" Blair hissed. "Is there some discrete place we can talk?"

"I thought you'd never ask" was Chuck's simply reply.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Where are we?" Blair asked when the limo pulled over in front of a hotel.

"This is the Empire" Chuck offered when they climbed out of the limo "my new hotel, we are finishing but there's some details to work out still, and I moved my office here in the meantime, they need me here" just to assured Blair he wasn't trying to trick her, he really wanted to talk.

"I didn't know you were opening a new hotel" Blair mumbled following him into the elevator.

"I think there are a lot of things you don't know about me" Chuck whispered and the rest of the trip was complete silence.

Blair kept hitting her foot against the floor, later she remember that's how she started the whole "I got moves" thing and how that ended so she stopped.

The elevator did the a little 'ding' and opened the door to Chuck's new penthouse, Blair noticed a lot of things were missing, Chuck wasn't definitely living there yet and in that moment Chuck made the mistake of touching her, he put his hand in her back to guide her to his office but that movement sent shivers down her spine all over again.

They were barely inside Chuck's office when we began talking "We can tal…." he couldn't even finish when Blair was pushing him against the door and smashing her lips against his. Chuck's will to talk ran out of the window in that moment.

Soon they changed positions and Chuck pinned her against the wall, it was a mess, buttons flying, pieces of clothes falling everywhere, hands touching everywhere, lips kissing and biting all over their bodies, they did it three times again, against the wall, on top of Chuck's desk and finally his couch where they were resting and waiting for their breaths to come back to them.

"This was definitely not the kind of talk I had in mind" Chuck finally said when he found his voice again.

"Trust me, neither did I" Blair said but she didn't even try to move a finger away from Chuck, she was enjoying the feel of her naked body against Chuck's naked body.

"What are we going to do now?" Chuck asked his fingers were drawing little circles on her back.

"We are going to do nothing, I need to talk with Nate" Blair informed playing with Chuck's chest hair; she realized she enjoyed it; she never did that with Nate, wait, now she remembered Nate didn't have hair on his chest.

"Are you really going to break things off with Nate?" Chuck mumbled bringing her closer if that was possible.

Blair noticed the smirk Chuck was giving her and smashed his chest "Yes and not because of you, I just can't believe it took me this long and some mind-blowing sex (Chuck chuckled at this) to realize Nate and I haven't been happy together since… I don't know, forever…"

"Is that what you want? I don't kiss and tell, I promise" Chuck assured her, if she wanted Nate, and the whole future she had planned for them, he wasn't going to get in the way, he wanted for her to be happy and if Nate was the way, then so be it.

"Well this better keep it to yourself, I don't think Nate would be still your best friend if he finds out, but he and I can't keep lying to ourselves, neither of us is happy anymore..." Blair explained.

"I really am sorry" Chuck whispered kissing the top of her head.

Blair just nodded against his chest.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Mr. Nate? What are you doing here? Ms. Blair no home" Dorota said helping Nate with some bags he was carrying.

"I know she isn't home" Nate explained walking into the kitchen "I just want to give Blair a surprise"

"Ms. Blair loves surprises" Dorota confirmed.

"She does, that's why I need you to go home, have a great time with you family and I'll take it from here" Nate explained.

"Okay, I'll go now, don't clean, I'll do it tomorrow" Dorota said grabbing her purse.

"See you tomorrow" Nate responded almost pushing Dorota out of the kitchen.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I really need to go" Blair mentioned trying to stop Chuck on his way down there for a second time, after Chuck regained forces they had sex on the couch again and later Chuck went down 'enjoying her cake', but it was late and Blair had a lot of things to do next morning, like breaking up with Nate and making sure 'exhibit A' was on her favor.

Chuck stopped and looked at her "But we are having a great time"

"I know, I'm having the time of my life, but there are things that need to be done and I can't do them from here" Blair informed.

"Am I going to see you again?" Chuck asked hopeful.

"I don't know, I'd love to see you again, but I need some time to clear things with Nate, figure out what I want to do next, and tell everyone the wedding is off, I'll call you" Blair answered.

"Okay" Chuck replied and got up helping her.

While they were getting dressed up again, Chuck couldn't help but noticed how the purple set of lingerie he chose for Blair looked really amazing on her, Nate forgot about Valentine's day present this year and went running to Chuck for help, Chuck said he would handle it, that he had some gifts to buy for himself, Nate always the oblivious, didn't question Chuck's answer.

"See something you like Bass?" Blair asked when she caught Chuck looking at her.

"Something like that Waldorf" Chuck responded licking his lips.

Blair zipped her skirt and fixed her hair a little bit and said "I need to get going"

"Of course" Chuck mumbled but wrapped his arms around Blair's waist.

"Bass" Blair exclaimed.

"Waldorf" Chuck whispered bringing her closer.

"Hands off" Blair murmured but their lips were so close and she leaned in.

Chuck kissed her like his life depended of it, they were running out of oxygen but neither of them wanted to break the kiss, when the air was really needed they pulled away.

"Call me" Chuck said breathless and untangled himself from Blair.

Blair only nodded and walked away her mind was still a little bit dizzy.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Dorota you can go home now" Blair commented walking into her penthouse, she noticed the lights of the kitchen on and went there "I'm dead exhausted, I'm just gonna take a bath and crash, go home and have dinner with Vanya, Dorota?"

"Dorota's in her home by now sweetheart" Nate offered when Blair entered the kitchen.

"Nate what are you doing here?" Blair was surprised but it wasn't necessarily a good surprise she just couldn't handle Nate tonight.

"Look Blair, I know I've been a lousy boyfriend lately, so I wanted to make it up to you, why don't you go upstairs, take a bath, it's ready with the lavender bubbles you like, then we can have dinner and see what else are we up to" Nate explained handing Blair a glass of wine.

"But…" Blair began.

"Shsss" Nate whispered put a butterfly kiss on her lips and continued "Go, take a bath, I'll wait"

Blair faked a smile and went up. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was she going to do now?

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Hey, welcome back" Nate mumbled once Blair re-entered the kitchen, he offered her a seat in front of them were two dishes, candles, and more wine, it looked like Nate thought about all.

"Thanks" Blair replied, she didn't know what else to say or do, everything felt awkward, she just wanted this night to be over.

"How was your day?" Nate asked handling Blair the cutlery.

"I… I was very busy" Blair responded noticing Nate cooked some kind of pasta, didn't he know she didn't eat carbs after 6 pm? "What is all of this Nate?"

"An apology?" Nate mentioned "I know I've been a horrible boyfriend for the last couple of weeks, I'm sorry ok, I just want things to go back to normal, is that wrong?"

"No of course not" Blair relented "but it's just…"

"I love you Blair, I just want us to be ok" Nate pleaded.

"Sure" Blair whispered and started to eat.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You look different" Nate stated. After dinner they went up to Blair's room, he started to kissing her but she pushed him away, she said she was really tired and offered for them to watch a movie. He said of course, what else was he going to say? He wanted to show he was the perfect boyfriend all over again.

"What?" Blair exclaimed. Oh boy!, leave it to Nate to start to notice things now she wanted to dump him, maybe she should've had had sex with him to distract him, but when he kissed her, she couldn't stop her mind from thinking about Chuck, she wanted Chuck to kiss her, to please her, to be here with her instead of Nate, she didn't want to do this anymore, fuck, when did things get so screw up.

"I don't know I can't explained it, but you look different" Nate repeated, Blair was kinda glowing, she looked prettier, and she had like this huge smile from ear to ear, she looked amazing, or maybe she was like that all this time but he couldn't see it, he was blinded by the golden shine, but after Serena sort of broke up with him, he decided to make things right with Blair, she deserved that much. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes… last week" Blair murmured, she didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe is that" Nate articulated.

"It must be it" Blair conceded and went back to watch the movie.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Sorry man I haven't called you, I've been busy these past couple of days" Nate said after Chuck answered his phone.

"Don't worry Nathaniel, I've been busy with the opening of my hotel too, what's the matter?" Chuck replied, yes he was busing himself to stop thinking of Blair, or calling her, of going to see her, she said she would call, it was two days ago and he hadn't heard from her yet. He could wait a couple of days more, though what it seemed strange was no news about the UES couple break up and that worried him a little bit.

"Nothing happened, I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for the bachelor party tomorrow night as planned" Nate explained.

"Wh… of course, why wouldn't it? Everything's ready" Chuck replied although he felt a bucket of cold water fell upon him, Blair didn't break things off with Nate, what was going on?

"Thanks man, I see you tomorrow night, I have to pick up some things for Blair, talk to you later" Nate contested and hung up.

Okay, what the fuck was going on? He needed to see Blair NOW!.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO **

"What do you want Bass? Like you can tell I'm busy" Blair said once Chuck entered her office.

Unlike the last time Chuck was in Blair's office, he knew this time Blair wasn't playing hard to get, she seemed upset, and annoyed with his presence, maybe coming to see her was a bad idea.

"You said you'd call" Chuck murmured.

"So wasn't that evident I didn't have anything else to say" Blair replied her tone harsh again.

"Is that so?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Chuck, whatever it was we were doing, it's over, Nate and I are getting married in a week, so I'd appreciate if you don't say a word about it, and stay away from me" Blair answered, her heart was telling her to do the opposite, to grab Chuck and ran away somewhere no one would find them, but her head was asking her to make the correct decision, Nate did ask for a new opportunity to make things right this time, after all those years together, she owe it to them to fight for their relationship once again, she did love Nate, maybe she wasn't in love with him anymore, but they have love, they could be happy again, and what did she have with Chuck? Nothing, they weren't anything, she couldn't give up Nate for nothing, besides Nate seemed to be really interested in her right now, she didn't know what changed but Nate was being a wonderful boyfriend, she just couldn't call the wedding off. She didn't want to take the risk with Chuck. She was so afraid, she just couldn't do it.

"Fine, if it is that what you want" Chuck mumbled, he just couldn't believe it, he never had his hopes up, he never thought he had a chance with Blair, but now his crushed heart was telling him otherwise, how could he let this happen, he should've had known better than that, love and happiness weren't meant for him. He learned that since the day he was born.

"It is" Blair whispered, she didn't know how much time she could hold it up, she was about to break.

"Goodbye Blair" was Chuck's last response and he walked away of her office but she knew it was more than that and then she let herself cry.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine.

So sorry for the long update. Thank you so much for your reviews. Go ahead and enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>I had a great time<em>" Nate slurred, he was really drunk, Chuck was carrying him into the blond's apartment, Chuck threw the bachelor party at Victrola and Nate got so wasted Chuck had to help him to get home.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure after all" Chuck responded opening the door. He wasn't as drunk as Nate, yes of course he drank scotch like it was the 4th of July but not even that or the girls that throw at him tonight could make the pain go away, he didn't call, stalk or went to see Blair, he promised he'll stay away and that was what he was doing even if that was breaking his heart for the first time, Blair fucking Waldorf broke his heart. And he hated her, he really did, but also he lo… yes he loved her too. Fuck, why couldn't he just keep her away from his thoughts? From his heart? It hurt a lot and he didn't know what to do with it.

"She loves me, you know" Nate kept babbling.

Of course Nathaniel keep twisting the knife Chuck thought but said "Yes Nathaniel she loves you"

"But she said she didn't want to hurt Blair, she doesn't want to be with me" Nate cried.

Then it hit Chuck, Nate wasn't talking about Blair but her best friend "and you're not gonna do something about it" Chuck questioned.

"I tried" Nate's broken voiced continued "but she prefers Blair over me"

"C'mon man" Chuck said helping Nate into his bed.

"She loves me" Nate kept repeating.

That gave Chuck an idea, maybe he couldn't say anything about the blonds betrayal, even though he enjoys everyone else misery, he just couldn't do that to Blair, not to her, to burst her little bubble… but no one said anything about Nate doing it.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Thank you so much S, the party was amazing" Blair mumbled once Serena and she climbed the limo.

"Really? I couldn't tell" Serena exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Blair requested.

"I don't know, you… you look sad, at first I could tell you were pretending to have fun with the girls in your own bachelorette party, now you just look sad" Serena explained.

"I'm not sad" Blair protested "it's just… been a long day S. I'm tired. That's all."

"I wish I could believe you" Serena murmured intertwining her hand with Blair's.

"I'm okay S, I swear, don't worry" Blair replied "… or perhaps is someone else who is sad"

"Maybe you're right, perhaps I'm the one who's sad" Serena whispered.

"What's wrong S?" Blair asked.

"Nothing it's just…" Serena started.

"Tell me S, it's me, you know I won't judge" Blair intervened.

"I know B, I…" Serena contemplated how to even say this, ok not a confession she must be insane to do that, but how do you explain your best friend you're in love with her fiancée.

"Is it about a boy, isn't it?" Blair enquired.

"Yes, sort of… I met this wonderful guy, I even fell in love with him, but I had to say goodbye, he is… he's with someone" Serena informed.

"I'm so sorry S" Blair expressed hugging her blond companion.

"Me too B, me too" Serena mumbled.

"This is me" Blair spoke a few minutes later when the limo stopped in front of her building.

"G'night B" Serena sighed "hey lunch tomorrow, just the 4 of us"

"Oh, emmm, sure" Blair replied, what was she going to do, she really didn't want to face Chuck, she just couldn't do it.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"How was the party last night?" Nate asked welcoming his fiancée.

"Serena did an amazing job, the girls had a wonderful time, it was tasteful and lovely, just like me" Blair offered "and what about yours?"

"Well you know Chuck" Nate replied. Blair wanted to protest but her best friend decided to finally show up.

"Hi guys" Serena grumbled. After her late night talk with Blair she hit the bar trying to drown her sorrows. Today she was having a massive headache.

"Looks like someone continued the party last night" Blair observed.

"Yeah something like that… can we order? I know this is lunch for you, but I just got up this would be my breakfast and I'm starving" Serena pleaded.

"If it just for once Bass could be on time, we could order like decent people do all the time" Blair hissed, yes she was pissed, last night she couldn't sleep thinking about what could she say, how would she act around Chuck now without making things awkward and all. Her head was a mess, Chuck made her emotions to be a completely chaos.

"Oh I forgot" Nate mentioned "Chuck texted me earlier, he has a meeting, he won't make it"

"So can we order now?" Serena exclaimed.

Blair didn't know what to think or feel, here she was expecting things not to be awkward and now he doesn't even show up, ugh Basshole, damn him for always confusing her. She was having an inner battle about her mixed feeling for Chuck, no STOP IT, you do not have feeling for Chuck! Fair enough, it was nice he stayed away as she requested, but was he serious? She won't see him again, and why was that idea bothering her so much? After all she asked, okay she demanded him to stay away and he was doing so. Why couldn't she just be happy about it?

"Blair?" Nate repeated.

"I'm sorry what?" Blair responded.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Yes of course sweetie" Blair fake-smiled.

"Good… what are you having?" Nate motioned to the waiter finishing taking Serena's order, Blair haven't even noticed him.

"Let me see" Blair responded hiding behind the menu.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"How nice of you to visit me Nathaniel!" Chuck greeted when he reached the lobby or the Empire on his way out.

"You didn't make it to lunch, and I wanted to thank you for last night, it was the best bachelor party ever man" Nate responded.

"Care to join for a drink?" Chuck asked once they were outside ready to climb his limo.

"Sure" Nate relented.

After a few drinks Chuck finally 'casually' commented, since for sure Nate wasn't going to bring that up "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Nate exclaimed.

"Mmm, I don't know, maybe about the woman you're in love with or was she in love with you? You couldn't stop talking about it last night" Chuck informed.

"Shit, did I say something?" Nate almost yelled.

"Not much really, you just were crying you weren't together, that's why I assumed you weren't talking about Blair, were you?" Chuck contested.

"Don't worry man, that's pretty much dead and please can we keep this between us" Nate replied.

"Look I know I am the last person you want to hear advice about relationships, but if your heart is not in it, you shouldn't cave your to your parents' wishes if they're not your desires" Chuck offered.

"It's not that easy Chuck" Nate retorted.

"I'm just having your back Nathaniel" Chuck mumbled, goal achieved; now it was just time for Nate to do something about it.

"I… I…" Nate began.

"Another one?" Chuck intervened pointing to their empty glasses.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Stalking Gossip Girl aren't we?" Serena observed entering Blair's room.

"Hardly, I was just killing time waiting for you to finally show up, we said 6 o'clock and it's 8:30 Serena" Blair snorted.

"Sorry" Serena mumbled "but I came bearing gifts" the blond offered showing some delicious macaroons.

"Forgiven then" Blair gushed grabbing the sweet treats.

"Oh the dynamic duo strikes again" Serena mentioned seeing the blast about Nate and Chuck taking a seat next to Blair.

"Apparently" Blair sighed rolling her eyes and put her laptop aside.

"Aren't you and Nate in a good place right now? Why are you spying him? I thought he was now giving you 20 calls a day" Serena questioned.

"We are and he is" Blair hissed "and for the record I wasn't spying" _him_ was on the tip of her tongue "I was just killing time while you got her…. Audrey?" Blair changed the subject.

"Do we ever watch something else?" Serena replied rolling her eyes.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"C'mon Blair, I'm starving" Serena cried. She had been waiting for over an hour at the brunette office for her to be done with some papers.

"Ugh Serena! If you mention food again I'm going to make sure you eat an entire baguette tonight and I know you haven't eaten bread since High School" Blair threatened.

"Mmm someone is cranky today" Serena murmured.

"How do you expect me not to?" Blair snapped "Between the 20 calls Nate gave me today plus his 40 missing calls, you moaning every two seconds for food and these damn papers I can't figure out, how you expect me to be calm? Huh?" and addition to that no signs of Chuck what so ever, was he really going just to ignore her, pretend they never happened, ugh damn that mother chucker, why was he still tormenting her?

"Wow I never thought I'll see the day of Blair Waldorf denying a call to the Van der Bilt heir. Seriously B, weren't you always complaining about Nate's lack of attentiveness, now you have his undivided attention, what's wrong?" Serena explained.

"Nothing is wrong S, I know this is what I always wanted, Nate has been the most doting boyfriend ever, he calls almost every 20 minutes, now he wants to share every meal with me, he's even sending flowers every day, roses but still, he's been the perfect guy this past few days" Blair replied.

"That's amazing B" Serena cheered.

"No it isn't, I'm suffocating, he's suffocating" Blair confessed.

"What?" Serena screamed "But you always wanted Nate to be like that"

"Yes before, now…" Blair began.

"Before what?" Serena interrupted.

"Before I grew up S, I don't know, it isn't enchanting anymore, I just can't have Nate hovering over me all day, it's annoying" Blair yelled.

"Awww, I think someone is nervous, don't worry B, just a couple of days more and all the wedding stress would be over, c'mon we need to get you some drinks" Serena said pulling Blair out of her office.

No definitely Serena didn't get it, Blair thought to herself.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You sure you don't want dessert?" Nate repeated.

"Yes Nate I'm pretty sure I don't want dessert, I have to go back to the office, lunch time is almost over, and I need to leave everything ready before I take the vacation" Blair informed.

"I can't believe it, we are almost married" Nate whispered reaching for Blair's hand over the table.

"I know" Blair sighed resisting pulling away her hand "Mom and Cyrus got here yesterday and daddy swore he and Roman would be in time for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night"

"Maureen called and said she arrived yesterday but Tripp should get here tomorrow morning" Nate informed.

"He could make it after all" Blair commented.

"I'm sure grandfather made sure of that" Nate offered.

"OMG" Blair gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked then looked at what Blair was looking.

"How dare he?" Blair hissed "He can't seriously bring those people in here"

"Blair c'mon, he's not doing anything wrong, besides I hardly think that she's a… prostitute" Nate commented trying to look for a better word to describe Chuck's blond companion.

"I know he's your best, but how can you defend him now?" Blair almost yelled.

"Relax, I'm sure is just business related" Nate pointed while Chuck and the gorgeous blond were shown to a table "or perhaps he's dating her" Nate joked.

"What? He can't be dating that" Blair was practically fuming.

"What's going on? If I didn't know better I'll say you sound jealous" Nate mentioned.

"Please, jealous of what?" Blair tried calmly to say "he knows he can't bring anyone to the wedding that's all"

"And he knows" Nate contested.

"Let's go, it's late" Blair coldly said.

"Of course" Nate replied, okay that was odd, but lately Blair had been snapping for almost anything, maybe it was just the wedding stress getting to her.

Ugh Basstard Blair was cursing in her head, he pretends to ignore her and now he shows up with a slut on his arm, what was he playing? Was he trying to make her jealous? What was he planning? Well whatever it was, she wouldn't be playing along. But of course why not? On their way out Chuck spotted them.

"Nate, Blair, what a lovely coincidence" Chuck greeted the couple.

Blair noticed Chuck's (for a second) shocked face when he saw them, he didn't plan this? What was going on?

"Man, now I know what's been keeping you occupy every time we have to meet" Nate replied.

"Oh yes of course, Nathaniel this is Amelia" Chuck introduced them "Amelia this is Nathaniel my best friend and his fiancée"

"Nice to meet you both" Amelia kindly replied offering her hand to Blair but she refused and Nate took it instead.

"So nice to meet you too" Nate contested.

"Sorry to leave you so soon but it's getting late" Blair intervened.

"Yes of course, I never meant to disturb your plans" Chuck sourly said looking at Blair.

"Bye man, see you tomorrow" Nate mentioned.

"See you tomorrow Nathaniel" Chuck relented.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I was in some much need of that massage, now I'm definitely ready for tonight" Serena exclaimed once they finished the pampering.

"I know, me too S, and I'm starving now" Blair replied as they were leaving the spa.

"Italian?" Serena offered.

"Sure why not?" Blair said.

** XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Oh thank god we're here, I'm starving now" Serena expressed once the limo pulled in front of the restaurant.

"Wait is that...?" Blair began.

"Who? Who was it B?" Serena asked, she only saw a black limo driving away.

"OMG S, I totally forgot I had plans with my mom, rain check?" Blair swiftly said climbed out of the limo and was asking for a taxi.

"Oh sure B, bye?" Serena confused responded.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Ugh Basstard, what was he doing with that blond skank again, she needed to get to the bottom of this, and she need it to do it now, and still making in it in time for the rehearsal dinner. She was grateful Serena didn't see him; this wasn't the time to have her best friend questioning her.

"Where to miss?" the taxi driver asked her.

"The Palace" Blair answered.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Why is he not here?" Blair kept knocking at Chuck's suit, or worst he was banging the blond.

"Ugh answer me you Basstard" Blair yelled to the door again.

"Is there a problem?" one of the maids approached her.

"Yes, I totally forgot my key and I guess Mr. Bass is completely busy to even bother in opening me" Blair complained.

"I can help" the young girl offered pulling out her master key.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to tell Mr. Bass about the excellent services one gets here" Blair responded.

"There's no need Miss, have a good day" she answered and walked away.

Blair entered the suit, and checked some places but the room seemed to be empty, ugh where the hell are you Chuck? What are you doing? Or worst who was he doing? Then suddenly something caught her eye. In the coffee table was a folder with a very familiar logo on it. The Empire.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed, it better be a life or death situation" Chuck said to whoever entered his suit at The Empire. Today wasn't really a day to mess up with him, he needed to finish his speech about his best friend and the woman he loved, and he didn't know how he was going to achieve that.

"I just have a question" Blair said.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Chuck exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Finally? I know lol, I just hope it wasn't too disappointing.<p>

Let me know what you thought about it.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine.

I'm so sorry for the long update, but these past few weeks were completely hectic, thank you so much for the reviews.

I just want to say happy holidays, now go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I said I didn't want to be disturbed, it better be a life or death situation" Chuck said to whoever entered his suit at The Empire. Today wasn't really a good day to mess up with him, he needed to finish his speech about his best friend and the woman he loves for the rehearsal dinner tonight, and he didn't know how he was going to achieve that.<p>

"I just have a question" Blair said walking towards Chuck.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Chuck exclaimed, he was very confused, what was she doing here?

"Are you dating her?" Blair blurted.

"What? What are you…?" Chuck asked, and then it hit him, she was jealous of Amelia, that's why she was here, that had to meant something right? "Oh you mean Amelia?"

"Yes, are you or are you not dating here?" Blair repeated.

"Why do you care if I'm dating her or not?" Chuck responded, he was enjoying this moment, let her suffer for a beat just like she tortured him with Nate.

"Of course I don't, Bass" Blair said as nonchalantly as she could, she couldn't afford to give anything away, she wasn't jealous, Blair kept repenting "I just wanted to remind you that you can't bring anyone…"

"To the wedding, yes I think we already established that long time ago Blair, don't worry she won't be there" Chuck answered.

But she will be in your bed waiting for you, Blair thought and that really make her go crazy, she didn't want to imagine Chuck with any other woman but her. "Good, well I should get going then" she offered and started walking away.

What? That was it? She was walking away from him again? Chuck's thoughts were confusing him even more, here she was but said nothing and now she was leaving again, what was she playing "She's just…." Chuck whispered.

Blair stopped and turned around to look at Chuck "She's just what Chuck?"

Chuck didn't know what to say, to say the truth about Amelia being his interior designer and since long time ago he learn the lesson about not mixing business with pleasure, -don't ask about the time the conference room needed a renovation and he never called the girl after sleeping with before the work was done-, so not of course he wasn't sleeping with her or 'dating' her or keep feeding Blair with the idea he was an eternal man whore "She's… I…."

"You know what? I don't care, whatever is you're playing, I'm not interested" Blair informed and walked away.

It took a few seconds for Chuck to respond, he went after her and got in front of her just before she reached the elevator "Really? Then what are you really doing here? Neither of us bought the crap about you warning me about _'my date'_, so what was this all about?"

"I told you already, I was just reminding you" Blair contested and tried to move away to call for the elevator but Chuck didn't allow it.

"Of course" Chuck said annoyed and he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist pulling her closer. Neither of them talked, Chuck was looking at her, he could see she was waiting for him to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss her, and he leaned in almost touching her lips but passed to talk into her ear "I don't do dates, I don't do girlfriends unless… I find the one for me" huskily Chuck added.

Blair felt weak on the knees, having Chuck so close, his smell, his voice whispering sexily on her ear, his arms holding her close, the delicious heat radiating from his body, just everything was driving her nuts, she needed to get out of her immediately but Chuck looked at her again, his eyes were brown caramel and shinning so bright, and they were telling her she could be the one for him, or was that just her imagination, whatever it was she didn't want to fight it anymore so she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

Chuck responded instantly, holding her closer and deepened the kiss, he missed her kisses, to touch her, the feel of her hips on his, everything was escalating so fast, Blair had her hand buried in his hair pulling her closer, she was moaning and pushed him against the wall, and he continued kissing down her throat then he licked between the valley of her breasts making her cry.

Bringing back Chuck to reality, she was just here to get laid and then walk away like nothing ever happened and then marry his best friend. He just couldn't do this anymore; it hurt so much, to keep watching her going back to Nate.

Chuck pulled away, as much as being against the wall allowed him, Blair tried again to kiss him but Chuck put his hands on her shoulders to prevent it.

"Stop" Chuck said.

"What?" Blair breathless sighed.

"Go away Blair, you have a party to attend" Chuck explained moving away.

"I… I…" Blair began.

"I'm not your toy Blair, you can't come in here, fuck me and then pretended nothing happened, I won't do this anymore, not to me, not to Nate, my best friend, your fiancée" Chuck informed.

"This is not…" Blair's mind was a chaos, she didn't know what to say, what to do, she definitely didn't come here just to have sex with Chuck, or did she? She was marrying Nate that's what she always wanted, didn't she? But the thought of Chuck with any other woman was freaking her out more than the band not making it in time for the wedding or people delivering the wrong flowers…

"This is not what?" Chuck pushed "your last intent of having fun before becoming the perfect wife, the perfect Mrs. Archibald"

Mrs. Archibald, now that title sounded so wrong, when did things change so much? "Chuck…" Blair began but didn't know what else to say, so many contradicting thoughts invading her mind.

"You got your happy fairytale ending _princess_" Chuck said and walked back to his office, he needed some scotch.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Serena asked opening her door.

"Can I come in?" Nate answered, after his last talk with Chuck, all he could think was Serena, how to still being engaged to Blair was a mistake, he loved her yes, once a upon a time, but not anymore, his heart always belonged to Serena, but he was so afraid of his parents reactions that never do anything about it, but screw them, he loved Serena and he was going to get her this time.

"Sure" Serena said walking to the living room "Tell Blair don't freak out, I'll be in time for the rehearsal"

"Actually there might not be a rehearsal dinner after all" Nate expressed.

"What? What happened?" Serena yelled.

"Nothing… at least not yet" Nate relented.

"I don't understand" Serena didn't want to understand, she knew the meaning of Nate's words, because after all that's what she had been expecting to hear long time ago, she could read between the lines but she was afraid of hurting people of losing them, she didn't know what to do.

"You do Serena, you do… I know you don't want to hurt Blair, and trust me I don't either, really I don't, but I'll be hurting her even more if I marry her loving someone else" Nate confessed.

"Nate" Serena whispered.

"I did love her, but I haven't been in love with her for a long time, you were always there in my head in my heart, and I couldn't help but love you, I know you don't want to do this to Blair, but could you think just for one minute think about what do you want? What makes you happy? Who do you want to be the rest of your life with?" Nate pleaded.

"I can't…" Serena mumbled Nate came closer and swept the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please" Nate repeated.

"I… want… I want you" Serena barely articulated.

Nate finally wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer, a huge grin on his face, and they kissed.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You look confused" Dorota pointed while Blair was finishing her make up.

She completely ignored Dorota's comment "Where's mom and Cyrus?"

"The left, they were picking up Mr. Harold and Mr. Roman at the hotel" Dorota responded handing Blair two necklaces.

"What are you doing? I can't chose, don't make me chose…" Blair snapped.

"I couldn't chose either" Dorota agreed "this one" lifting a pearl necklace "is beautiful, classic and perfect… but this one" showing a diamond necklace "is exquisite, inviting you to relax and it's new… it's a difficult choice"

"I…" Blair began.

"What happened Miss Blair?" Dorota whispered "a few days ago you were so happy like I haven't seen you in years; your eyes had that sparkle again, like every time we went to ice-skating when you were little, you remember?"

"I do, thank you" Blair hugged Dorota and walked out of her room.

"Miss Blair wait" Dorota yelled "what necklace did you choose?" she was sure Blair didn't hear her.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Anne you look marvelous dear" Eleanor praised and kissed Anne in both cheeks.

"So do you darling, how's Paris?" Anne commented.

"Delightful, Paris is an incredible city… oh look at them, and they say we like to gossip and they are worse than us" Eleanor mentioned looking at Howard, Nate's dad and all of Blair's fathers chatting happily.

"I know they are quite terrible gossipers" Anne conceded.

"Where are the kids anyway? Don't you think after all this time they should've learned how to behave?" Eleanor chimed.

"Fashionable late is acceptable, but this is ridiculous, all the guests are here already" Anne hissed.

"I'm sure they must be here any minute, maybe the traffic delayed them" Eleanor offered.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Chuck was just coming out of the shower when he heard the elevator for the second time this day.

"This better be important" he mumbled to himself, he was a little bit cranky, the scotch didn't help to erase the pain in his chest, he just couldn't write a single word of his speech, and he was not looking forward to see the happy couple. So he secured the towel around his hips and walked out of his room.

His heart couldn't help but beat faster at the sight in front of him, Blair in a gorgeous strapless red dress, her chocolate curls cascading down her shoulders, red cherry lips, her legs tucked under her knees sitting on his couch like she belonged there all along.

"You know I did some little research" Blair announced fixing the cushions next to her. When Chuck continued in silence, she added "that name _'Amelia'_ kept bugging me for some reason, so I checked and turns out she's a decorator, although she did a good job furnishing the penthouse" Blair offered looking around, she noticed earlier that now the place wasn't desertic like when they had a great time in his office, and then walking towards Chuck "I think you can do better" she was eye-fucking him, Chuck Bass almost naked in front of her that's exactly what she was missing, screw necklaces or dresses, he was the only thing she wanted to have on her, now and forever.

Was she that cruel? Flirting with him like that? Or maybe this meant what he thought it meant but didn't want to get his hopes up in case she was just playing him again "Shouldn't you be some other place" Chuck finally said.

"I'm exactly where I want to be" Blair declared running her finger from his chest down his abdomen.

"Blair" Chuck admonished grabbing her hand.

"Chuck" she said playful but she noticed his face, the no-more-games-face, she expressed "I'm not playing games anymore, I'm here because this is where I want to be, not playing charade in a party about a wedding that shouldn't happen, I love Nate and I think I always will, but I'm not in love with him anymore, I think I haven't in a very long time, I feel like getting married was what it was expected of me, of us, we were together for so long that the next step was marrying, then babies and whatever comes after, but I don't want that anymore, at least not with Nate..." oh crap, maybe I just scared him off, babies? What the hell was I thinking! They guy hasn't dated anyone and here I am talking about babies.

"But you are still wearing this" Chuck said after a few minutes touching the ring on her finger, he was taking all in, she was talking about a future, maybe even babies? He never ever considered having kids before but the idea of a little girl with Blair's chocolate curls and cherry lips bossing everyone around, that little girl not being in this world would be a crime against nature, (and of course he would enjoy the hell out of making that baby), that little girl must exist and that thought warm his heart and he realized the pain in his chest was gone and there was something fluttering in his stomach.

"Oh… I guess I got used to it, that I even didn't notice it was there" Blair mentioned removing the Van der Bilt heirloom of her finger and moved to place it in the coffee table, she must return that and have a talk with Nate, but not now, she had more important things to discuss right now.

"That won't be a pretty conversation" Chuck murmured when Blair put the ring on the table.

"It won't, but I don't want to talk about that right now" Blair responded.

"And what do you want to talk about then?" Chuck asked.

"What about not talking?" Blair offered.

"I like that idea" Chuck agreed wrapping his arms around her waist, their foreheads against each other "but we do have things to talk about, you know"

"Yes I know" Blair mumbled kissing him, soon her legs wrapped on her own accord around his waist. Chuck took that as his cue and walked them to his room.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

They were tangled with each other and the sheets, recovering from round 3, Blair was playing with Chuck's chest hair and he was playing with her curls when they heard the elevator door announcing someone was there to burst their bubble, they forgot about time, the outside world, and never thought about anyone coming looking for her, surely someone must have been looking for her since she never made it to the party, and well neither did him, Chuck thought, but he was not the one getting married… yet.

"Oh shit, I should have called Serena and tell her everything was right, she must be so worried" Blair said grabbing Chuck's phone on the night stand.

"Yes you should call her" Chuck mentioned and kissed her forehead "while I get rid of whoever dared to disturb us" Chuck grabbed a robe and walked out of the room.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Nate and Serena?" Chuck exclaimed noticing the blonde couple standing in the middle of his living room, holding hands and smiling like idiots "So I take it you guys are together now"

"You knew?" Serena asked.

"I always know blonde" Chuck affirmed.

"I took your advice man" Nate murmured "I did something about it"

"I can tell" Chuck chuckled, although she knew Blair would be pissed once she heard the news but he would find the way to make her happy again.

"You need to take care of Blair, we are going away for a few days, just to let things calm down, she won't be happy but I'm sure you can deal with her, and please let her know that I do love her even if it does not look like it" Serena told Chuck. Her phone started ringing.

"I'll manage, don't worry Serena" Chuck offered.

"We must go, we have a car waiting for us" Nate mentioned.

"Of course man, have a safe trip" Chuck said.

-Blair heard Serena's distinct ring tone, one of Justin Bieber's song (leave it to Serena to have a stupid crush on that little boy), coming from Chuck's living room, so she grabbed a robe and went out to inspect.-

Serena didn't recognize the number and didn't bother to answer "Time to go sweetie" and put her hands in Nate's cheeks and kissed him. After they pulled away something caught Nate's eyes.

"Wait… isn't that? What is Blair's ring doing in here?" Nate asked.

"Blair?" Serena exclaimed watching Blair in Chuck's robe coming out of Chuck's room and for her face it was obvious she witness the kiss between the blonds.

Chuck was speechless when Nate noticed the ring but he had to close his eyes when he saw Blair's murderer-mood face.

* * *

><p>So that was it. I hope it wasn't to disappointing after waiting too long for it, I guess next chapter would be the last one or maybe two. I'll have to think about it.<p>

Le t me know what you thought.

**Happy new year everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing, mistakes all mine.

I'm so sorry for the long update, but I had some difficulties, and inspiration was gone, but hey I'm back.

Now go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are they gone?" Blair asked once Dorota left the tray with her breakfast over the dresser.<p>

"Mr. Chuck said he had a meeting, he'll be back later…" Dorota reported. Blair just nodded and rolled over her bed so Dorota didn't see her smiling. It was almost a month later after all the scandal of the almost-wedding and the betrayal of both couples, blondes and brunettes, blew up in their faces, Chuck and Serena went to her house every day with the hope she would talk to either of them, but they always got the same answer, Dorora sending them away.

"And Serena? Is she gone too?" Blair requested. It was nice to know that Serena kept trying, yes she was really hurt about the blondes little affair but somehow after all the pain she found ache for her best friend, she missed Serena too.

"No… she's still downstairs" Dorota informed.

"What? Why? Ask her to leave, use force if necessary!" Blair demanded.

"She brought croissants…" Dorota added.

"I can't believe this!" Blair exclaimed sitting up "insubordination in my own house, why are you questioning me? Get rid of her!" Blair ordered on her way to the bathroom and closed the door with a bang, just for drama effect, she was Blair Waldorf after all.

"_How could you? You slut!" Blair yelled, she was running towards Serena, all could Blair see was her best friend kissing her fiancée and she wanted blood. _

"_Blair!" Serena cried._

_Blair was just a seconds of slapping Serena when she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist stopping her "Let me go, let me go, let me go" Blair kept fighting Chuck to get free._

"_Stop it Blair, this isn't high school anymore, you can't fight her" Chuck suggested._

"_This is none of your business, let me go so I can put that whore in her place" Blair hissed trying to remove Chuck's arms around her._

_If the scene were under any other circumstances everyone would be laughing at Blair's little tantrum. But it wasn't the case, Nate was confused and he kept looking between the ring on his hand and at Blair (now fighting Chuck's embrace), Serena was standing still with tears rolling down her cheeks, he just didn't know when everything got so screw, his own best friend sleeping with his fiancée! How did it happen? When? So many questions…_

"_Oh that's rich coming from you" Nate finally spoke "or weren't you just in there screwing my best friend?" looking at Blair._

"_Watch your tone" Chuck warned. He was not going to let anyone to talk to Blair like that even if that was his best friend. _

"_And you? How could you?" Nate hissed now glaring at Chuck._

"_Are we really playing this game Nathaniel?" Chuck said acidly "Because if I recall it was you screwing Blair's best friend at the Sheppard wedding…" he felt Blair stopping the fight completely._

"_You knew?" Serena and Nate asked surprised and ashamed, they really were. Chuck couldn't see Blair's face._

"_What? And you never told me!" Blair whispered and added "let me go" one last time, Chuck had no option but release her. _

"_Blair I never meant for any of this to happen, please you have to believe me, I didn't meant to hurt you, it just happened…" Serena pleaded but Blair wasn't looking at her or any of them for that matter._

"_Don't you ever talk to me again!" Blair said "any of you" this time she screamed and went back to Chuck's room; she needed to get out of here immediately. She was hurt, confused, a million of emotions were going through her at the same time and she couldn't find one of her shoes, tears wouldn't let her see, ugh when things got so screw up?_

"_Serena let's get out of here, we need to go, the car is waiting for us" Nate informed._

"_I'm so sorry Nate, I can't go with you, I need to fix things with my best friend" Serena replied, she had to at least try to explain things to Blair, their friendship couldn't end just like that, she couldn't just lose Blair._

"_Fine suit yourself" Nate responded and walked away, he really needed to get out of here, by now his parents and specially his grandfather must know he booked a flight out of the states, he couldn't handle them, not like this when he was confused and hurt and loveless too. _

"_Let me see if I can salvage this night…" Chuck offered and walked into his room. Serena only nodded. _

"_Could you stop?" Chuck asked looking at Blair frantic revolving around his room collecting her items. Blair ignored him._

"_Talk to me" Chuck insisted. _

_Blair stopped for a second sending a murdered look at Chuck and continued looking for her damn shoe "Like you did? Like you told how my best friend was fucking my boyfriend behind my back!" _

"_Blair" Chuck sighed. Blair stopped once again looking at him but lifting her finger to silence him._

_Chuck didn't know what else to say or do, he noticed Blair's shoe under his bed, grabbed it and handle it to her. She snatched it out of his hand._

"_You can't just go, we need to talk" Chuck pleaded noticing Blair ready to go. _

"_I don't really have anything to say… right now" Blair mentioned. Right now she couldn't make any decisions or promises, she just needed out and time._

"_Okay" Chuck relented and watched her walk away. _

"_Blair" Serena expressed watching Blair coming out of the room. _

_Blair didn't say anything, she didn't try to stop and say anything; she just kept walking until she reached the elevator._

Blair felt cold, she need to stop remembering that day every time she took a bath, she couldn't do this to herself anymore, she needed to move on, and she couldn't keep hiding, next Monday she was needed at work, vacation period was over and she needed to go back to the real word, thank god now the paparazzi were gone, well according to Dorota anyway, she never dared to get out of her penthouse when her non-wedding was all over the news, Eleanor was pissed and went back to Paris immediately, she was happy and thankful to Cyrus for dealing with all the media, even with Roman and her daddy, they stayed over for a few days before they had to go back to Lyon too, she assured them she was going to be okay, but the truth was she wasn't, she missed Serena, she missed talking and being with Chuck, and she definitely needed to talk to Nate, to finish and close that story once and for all. A knock at the door brought her back. "Yes?"

"Ms. Serena is gone" Dorota informed.

"Thanks" Blair replied.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"She still doesn't want to see you, Mr. Chuck" Dorota said climbing down the stairs.

"That's okay, I figured if she didn't want to talk to me this morning she wouldn't want to talk to me right now" Chuck offered "Could you at least give this to her?" handing Dorota a bag of food "there's something in there for you too".

"Mr. Chuck you shouldn't have" Dorota mentioned grabbing the bag and walking to the kitchen.

"Why not?" Chuck asked following her "After all you must eat, don't you? And that's just a thank you for keeping me company all this time".

"Ok, but only if you have dinner with me, you must eat too, I don't want Ms. Blair taking care of sick Mr. Chuck" Dorota relented.

"Well in order to take care of me, she would have to talk to me first" Chuck commented.

"She will come around, I know Ms. Blair" Dorota observed.

"Maybe… I hope so" Chuck whispered.

"I'll give Ms. Blair her dinner and I'll be back for ours" Dorota explained placing the sushi-rolls in a plate for Blair, her favorites.

"Sure" Chuck replied taking at seat in the kitchen "actually I have some ideas; since I'm not giving up, I was thinking maybe we can work something out to shake things up a little, what do you say?"

"I can't wait to hear them… I like the way you think Mr. Chuck" Dorota praised.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Hasn't Mr. Chuck come today?" Blair asked trying to sound as nonchalant as she could, (today was the second day neither Chuck nor Serena gave any sing of live, she was getting worried, like really worried), she was checking her laptop when Dorota entered her room, it was noon and nothing had changed, maybe they were giving up on her and she didn't like that feeling at all.

"No, I haven't seen him today" Dorota contested.

"Hasn't he sent something either?" Blair kept asking, truth be told she was enjoying the little details Chuck had with her, it's not like she just care for the material things but the little things he brought for her were statements that he was waiting for her, that he _knew_ her. Some days he would bring flowers, peonies, her favorites, some days he would bring chocolates, Lady Godiva the Gold Collection, thank you very much, some days he just brought macaroons and coffee, or some days like the other day he sent food, her favorite of course, or he would sent some books, in the French edition mind you, or simple notes with his perfect handwriting with the massage "I miss you", every day it was a little something that make her difficult to keep avoiding him. And today she was just missing him, she was upset he wasn't here today or the day before, she didn't really want to think about the possibility of him letting her go, she wanted to talk to him; she wanted to see him.

"Not that I'm aware of" Dorota replied.

"And what about Serena?" Blair mentioned.

"I haven't seen her either" Dorota answered.

"Do you think…" Blair began.

"What? What do I think?" Dorota enquired.

"Nothing… never mind" Blair retorted and closed up her laptop not even Gossip Girl was being helpful, there hadn't been a blast in the last 17 hours.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Something for me?" Blair excited asked when Dorota entered her office.

"Yes, dinner" Dorota said offering the food.

"Oh… have you heard…" Blair started.

"No, of neither of them" Dorota intervened "you should eat something"

"And I will once I finish reading these files, I need to catch up, I'm going back to work, I need to step up my game" Blair informed.

"Have you read Gossip Girl? I think she said something about Serena" Dorota explained.

"No I haven't and I don't care, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish what I was doing" Blair said.

"Of course" Dorota replied and left Blair's office.

As soon as Dorota marched out of the room she went to her laptop. There was a blast of Serena with Georgina dancing, they were at Victrola, wait what? And why were they at Victrola of all places? When did Serena start to hang out with Georgina again? Oh right, maybe when Blair said she didn't want anything else to do with her, fine she would find a new best friend, maybe Rose from the office would like to go to the Russian Tea Room for some drinks sometime next week. Blair was about to close her computer when a new blast came out and she just couldn't believe her eyes.

"**This just in… like I was saying before "Out with the old and in with the new" it looks like our favorite 'It Girl' and our very own 'Dark Prince' found themselves a new brunette to worship, wonder what would Queen B have to say? Just remember B, green doesn't look good on you"**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl **

Attached to pictures of both Serena and Georgina dancing with Chuck in the middle of them, they were having fun, drinking, dancing.

Blair felt sick, like someone just punched her in the stomach. They were done with her, she pushed them away for far too long and now they were out having fun with someone else, they forgot about her, well she wasn't going down without a fight, if Georgina thought she could have Serena and Chuck to herself she thought wrong, no one messed up with Blair Waldorf.

"Dorota call James, tell him to get ready the limo, I'm going out" Blair ordered and swiftly went to her room to change, she needed to perfect outfit for this take down and a possible reunion with some handsome man if everything worked out the way it had to.

"Of course Ms. Blair" Dorota said, trying not to smile.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm back now, I hope the chapter wasn't so disappointing, my inspiration is back so next chapter is already on the works, you won't have to wait that long for a new one, I promise, please let me know if you liked it, hated it, or even if you are still reading it, lol, just let me know.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing and mistakes are all mine.

Thank you so much for all of your words. This time didn't take too long, did it? lol, now go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right address?" Blair demanded.<p>

"I'm 100% sure Ms. Waldorf, and that's what the sign says 'Victrola', but I can…" the chuffer answered.

"No, that's okay… just let me think now…" Blair mumbled. What the hell? How Victrola could be closed if Chuck, Serena and Georgina were there a few hours ago, they better have not moved their party to Chuck's penthouse or this time around blood would be shed. "To 'The Empire' now I need to know what's going on".

"Right away Miss" James said.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

When Blair reached Chuck's penthouse she was not prepared for this, the place was in the dark the only light was coming from some candles forming an aisle to the living room, she kept walking but her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, what was all of this, until she found her target "Chuck?"

"You look beautiful" Chuck complimented coming closer.

"What? Thank you! Wait, what is going on? What is this? Where's Georgina? And Serena?" Blair demanded, her mind was a complete chaos once again.

"What does this look like?" Chuck retorted which was evident with the small table in the middle of the living room, the candles, the soft music in the background, it looked exactly like a romantic dinner for two "Georgina must be on her way back to Europe I believe, and Serena… well she has a reservation for the two of you tomorrow at Bergdorf's, 9 am, that's just in case you want to talk to her"

"But how? Gossip Girl? I don't understand" Blair articulated.

"Well since I tried the easy and nice way and that didn't work, I needed to change tactics obviously, so I pulled some strings and got Gossip Girl to deliver _you_ some made up blasts to see if that worked" Chuck explained.

"So that's why you and Serena disappear yesterday" Blair mumbled catching up with the news.

"Yes, I had some other ideas but Serena and Dorota agreed this could work" Chuck affirmed.

"What? You got Dorota to plot against me!" Blair exclaimed.

"No really, she was more than willing to participate in this… she really cares about you, you know?" Chuck defended.

"I know… and I care about her too" Blair mentioned "So you really thought that making me jealous would work?"

"I was hoping it could work, if not then I had something planned for tomorrow" Chuck informed coming closer.

"Really? Like what?" Blair asked standing right in front of Chuck.

"Let's not waste more time" Chuck said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer, he had missed her; he couldn't believe he was holding her again, and he was not letting her go away any time soon or ever, he was savoring the moment, Blair in his arms once again.

"I missed you" Blair whispered holding Chuck tighter, she was enjoying to have Chuck near her, to touch him, to hold him, she felt complete and happy, she didn't want this moment, these feelings to go away ever.

"I missed you too" Chuck mumbled "but now let's have dinner" guiding Blair to her seat.

Soon the chef appeared with their dinner, they talked about how Chuck's business was doing, that Blair had to go back to work, of how Serena went from freaking out Chuck and Blair had been sneaking around to accept that Chuck really cared about her (at least it looked that way to Chuck every time they spoke while waiting for Blair to decide to speak to them again), of how Dorota couldn't stop talking about how attentive Mr. Chuck was, he really won Dorota over their bonding time, of how the renovations for The Empire were over and was opening next week, they finished dinner and dessert, the staff left and now they were alone, dancing, having a good time.

"There's… there's something I need to say" Chuck finally broke the silence after a few songs.

"Chuck..." Blair began.

"Look" Chuck interrupted lifting Blair's face to look at her eyes "I am really sorry about how things turned out, the reason I never told you about Nate and Serena was because it wasn't my secret to share and I really didn't want you to get hurt, I know how much you care about them and I didn't want to cause you pain, and just so you know they never meant to hurt you, I guess once your heart chooses someone to love there's nothing you can do about it…"

"Thank you" Blair whispered and gave Chuck a butterfly kiss "and I know it wasn't your fault, I just wasn't ready to talk, if I decided to talk to you then I'll have to talk to Serena… to them too, and I was hurt, angry, and sad, I didn't know how to act around them anymore… they were supposed to be my family but they went behind my back and betrayed me, that really hurt, but now I want to move on, I guess that's how Nate felt about us too, betrayed, hurt… I don't know, I guess to much happened, everything was so messy but I think it's time for things to get fix, to move on…"

"I couldn't agree more, I want to move on too… actually I want you to move in…" Chuck confessed.

"What?" Blair exclaimed.

"I know it's maybe too sudden, but I don't want to waste any more time, no more running away, I know what I want and I don't want to wait to have it all, I just want us to be together, I don't think I can wait until…

"Yes!" Blair whispered.

"Yes?" Chuck repeated.

"Yes, I want to, I want to live with you too… I don't care what other people say, not anymore" Blair assured.

"Great!" Chuck said before kissing her passionately, he couldn't be happier… and he couldn't have enough of her, he missed her kisses, her taste, the way her tongue battled with his for dominance, the way just one of her kisses made him feel, until they had to pull away for air.

"By the way, you were saying…" Blair mentioned after a few moments she recovered from their kiss.

"I was saying what?" Chuck was a little dizzy and he was enjoying it.

"That you couldn't wait until?" Blair repeated.

"That I couldn't wait for us to live together until you were my wife, I just don't want to wait…" Chuck announced.

"What? You want me to be…" Blair exclaimed.

"Of course I do, I'm not planning of letting you go ever again" Chuck stated.

"Okay" Blair nodded trying not smile "and that better not have been a proposal Bass" Blair hissed.

"Oh trust me, when I propose you'll know I'm proposing" Chuck relented.

"Good, so where were we?" Blair articulated.

"I believe we were here" Chuck answered and kissed her, a few moments later Blair was being sweeping of her feet and carried into Chuck's room.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Morning beautiful" Chuck greeted when Blair started to move in his arms, he had been watching her sleep for a while now, and he was happy just to have her near him, to play with her curls, to draw little nothings in her bare back with his finger, life couldn't get any better than this.

"Hi" Blair replied with a big smile, she finally felt happy and complete, like she was meant to be right here in this moment like that, and she definitely could get used to wake up like this for the rest of her life.

"I had Dorota sent some of your stuff and a new change of clothes; I don't think Serena woul…" Chuck offered.

"How can you be so sure that I'll meet Serena today?" Blair interrupted.

"Please, women like to think they are complicated but I know better… in fact, I know you better, and I know you are dying to see her even if you don't want to admit it" Chuck responded.

"Fine, I do miss her" Blair conceded "but I don't want to go just yet, it feels so good to be here, just like this…"

"Oh really?" Chuck asked rolling their body so now he was on top.

"Chuck…" Blair moaned when Chuck's finger entered her heated center.

"You were saying?" Chuck chuckled at Blair's response and started to nibbling down her throat.

"Wait…" Blair groaned.

"What's wrong?" Chuck stopped for a second to look at her.

"Nothing, I just need to push my date with Serena" Blair informed.

"Of course" Chuck mumbled but went back to his task, he kept kissing, biting, sucking down her body while Blair took the phone.

"_Blair?" Serena answered she couldn't believe Blair was actually calling her but if she was calling this early that must meant she was cancelling on her._

"Hi S, Iiiiiii…" Blair cried into the phone, it was hard to concentrate with Chuck between her thighs.

"_Hey B, are you okay?" Serena asked, something was going on. _

"Yesss…." Blair yelled, Chuck started using his tongue and it was wreaking havoc on all of her body "Yes S, I just wanted… to reschedule… 12… is that okay?"

"_Yeah I guess" Serena relented, well at least she wasn't cancelling, maybe they could work things out after all. _

"Byyyyyyye" Blair yelped into the phone one last time.

"_Oh-kay, that was weird" Serena mumbled before she hung up._

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Don't even think about it!" Blair warned, they were finishing shower and Chuck was giving her the look, the I'm-going-to-fuck-you-and-you're-going-to-enjoy-it look, not that she didn't want it but she needed to see Serena, she really wanted.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck feigned ignorance.

"You know, I really need to get going" Blair insisted moving pass Chuck to grab the towel.

"You sure?" Chuck asked holding her from behind showing her how he was affecting him.

"Hmmm…" Blair groaned feeling Chuck press to her "but this is the last time" letting her towel to hit the floor.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Hi Blair" Serena greeted once her brunette friend reached their table.

"Hi S" Blair responded holding Serena "I really missed you" she said after a few moments.

"Me too B, I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I know that I shouldn't be asking this... but can you find a way to forgive me, I really don't want to lose you" Serena pleaded.

"Don't worry S, I'm trying to move on too, maybe things won't be as they used to, but I don't want to lose you either, we'll find a way…" Blair reasoned.

"Good, maybe we can start with brunch, what do you say B?" Serena asked.

"I'd love to S" Blair responded with a smile.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Wow I can't believe it, who are you and what have you done to Blair Waldorf?" Serena exclaimed. Brunch went smooth, first they talked about Serena's family and they laugh at Eleanor's reaction to the non-wedding, about what Serena had been doing for the past month, then they decided to go shopping like old times, soon it felt they were the same girls, but there was a topic neither of them touch, Nate. Serena didn't want to push Blair like that right now, maybe soon they would be able to talk about it and finally move on, Blair looked happy and she didn't want to mess that up.

"Nothing, I'm still me S" Blair replied, the huge grind on her face wasn't leaving anywhere.

"Yes I know, it's just you look happy, really happy B, and that's all I ever wanted for you, I guess I just never imagined Chuck would be the one doing it" Serena explained.

"He does make me happy" Blair stated "and I make him happy too"

"I know, you must know I never saw him so determined before, he just wanted to be there for you, I could tell being apart from you was killing him, the first time I saw him at your penthouse I just couldn't believe that the two of you were together or something, it was so surreal, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, I don't know, it was kinda shocking, but as the timed passed by, and the way he talked about you, wow, I just knew he really was in love with you…" Serena informed.

"Well he better be if we are going to live together" Blair announced.

"Wait what?" Serena yelled.

"Shhhh... S" Blair hissed "I don't want all of Bergdorf's to know, at least not yet"

"Sorry" Serena mumbled "but are you guys sure? Isn't it too…"

"What else is there Serena? He doesn't want to wait, I don't want to wait" Blair explained.

"Of course, well if you are happy then I am happy for you, both of you" Serena mentioned hugging Blair.

"I am S, I am" Blair replied.

"I guess it must be really exciting to be with someone you love, right?" Serena asked.

"It is, at least I hope he is… and look I know we still need to talk about Nate, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, my issues with Nate have nothing to do with you, well almost nothing, but I'm really trying to move on…" Blair said "look, I can't say I wasn't hurt because I was, but if you love each other I won't get in the way, I care about Nate, he's one of my friends too and he deserves happiness too, as you do, so if you want to be together who am I to forbid it, I am happy with Chuck and I wouldn't let anyone to come between us, he's worth fighting for…

"Yeah I didn't want to bring the Nate topic either, but don't worry about it, I haven't seen him or speak to him since that day, he left and just came back two weeks ago, but neither of us have tried to contact the other, maybe that wasn't meant to be after all… and wait! You are moving in with Chuck but you haven't told him you love him?" Serena almost screamed.

"No… I think I haven't, but it's not like he doesn't know, he know how he makes me feel, how I make him feel, I guess words weren't needed before" Blair informed and kept thinking if they ever talk about the L word.

"Okay, but I still think you should let him know how you feel about him" Serena added.

"Fine I will" Blair relented.

"Is there something else you need?" the Bergdorf's employee reached them when there were in the shoe section.

"Yes this one and those shoes" Blair said pointing to them "in purple"

"Right away Miss" the woman said before walking away.

"Purple?" Serena expressed.

"What? Chuck loves purple and so do I" Blair relented and went straight to the lingerie section.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Omg I can't believe all the things we bought" Blair exclaimed once they reached her penthouse, correction their penthouse, she figured if she was going to live in here then what was the point of bring things to her mother's penthouse if later she was going to bring them back here "it feels like Christmas" Blair smiled.

"Oh don't remind me of that, last year the Christmas gifts opening was a mess with my mom bringing a new boyfriend" Serena cried.

"I remember" Blair laughed "from Klaus to Claus, right?"

"Wow B, this place is amazing!" she said looking around the penthouse, this was the first time Serena was there and she noticed Blair was comfortable around it, she knew where to put the keys, she hung up their coats and purses behind a door she didn't even notice before, this was like home to Blair, like she belonged there all along, Blair disappeared for a second until she heard another voice.

"_Hello gorgeous, I thought you were coming back until later" Chuck's voice said._

"_I was going to, I guess I must be out of practice, I'm really tired" Blair responded._

"_I think it was other activities what tired you my love" Chuck replied "what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing… just… Serena is here" Blair answered and Serena heard steps coming towards her._

"Hey Serena, welcome to our humble home" Chuck greeted.

"Hi Chuck, nice place by the way" Serena praised.

"Thank you, and well since I wasn't expecting you so soon, I was about to order Italian but Blair doesn't eat carbs after six" Chuck only rolled his eyes, he didn't get that stupid rule, he thought Blair was perfect just the way she was, who cares if she gained a pound or two, she would still be perfect for him, but if it was important to Blair then it was important to him, "so, what do you girls want to eat?" Chuck asked.

"Oh guys, I don't mean to intrude I better get going" Serena said.

"Serena did you hit your head? Since when do you intrude?" Chuck insisted.

"I… I just…" Serena began.

"Nonsense S, you're staying, and we are having Italian, I'm starving" Blair announced.

"Really?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes, and make sure they add extra biscotti, last time were exquisite" Blair kissed him and went to grab Serena to take her to the living room.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Omg you guys, I'm full" Serena groaned pushing away her plate.

"Me too, I can't believe you left me eat the last slice of pizza" Blair complained hitting Chuck's chest playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you lose those extra calories soon" Chuck whispered, making Blair elbow him now "ouch"

"You're heinous" Blair exclaimed.

"And you _love_ it" Chuck mumbled. There it was again, Blair froze, he needed to get to the bottom of it, earlier she went rigid too, what was going on? Didn't she know he was madly in love with her? Why was she being this way? Didn't she feel the same way?

"Thank you for the dinner, it was great, I really missed this too, spending time together all of us" Serena explained.

"I know S, I missed it too, even Nate, it was weird not to hear him complaining about sports this time" Blair relented, at the mention of Nate she felt Chuck still, she had her hand over his leg and that went rigid.

"Me too B, me too" Serena added sadly "sorry guys, I should go, we should do this again anytime soon"

"Of course Serena, we should do it again" Chuck conceded, even if he wasn't comfortable talking about Nate when things were sour between them, he missed to spent time with them, his friends, his family... but he did not appreciate his girlfriend missing... hell even talking about her ex.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I saw you were busy while I was out shopping" Blair commented coming out of the closet, half of the room was empty, meaning Chuck asked someone to rearrange his clothes to left room for her things, he was being serious about it, Dorota thought of everything and packed her some nighties, robes and her night products, she had a routine and she wasn't going to change that.

"Yeah, I figured you would need the space for your things" Chuck replied, he was already in his p-js and removing the extra pillows on the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Blair seriously asked.

"Why do you ask?" Chuck answered.

"You look tense, after dinner you just went silent again" Blair observed.

"No I was just thinking… what did I ever do to make you doubt me?" Chuck retorted.

"What?" Blair yelled.

"Mmm… I don't know, you tell me, why every time I mention the word L-O-V-E you seem to freak out, what is it? You still love Nate? Is that why you miss him?" Chuck shot back.

"Stop right there, where is this coming from? Nate? What does he has to do with any of this?" Blair expressed.

"At dinner, you said you missed Nate, is that true?" Chuck requested.

"Oh well, yeah" Blair replied and noticed Chuck closing his eyes and clenching his jaw "because he is my friend, our friend" Blair defended.

"And he's also your ex-boyfriend!" Chuck spat.

"Omg! You are jealous?" Blair exclaimed, she didn't know if she should be furious or happy to know Chuck was affected by this which was ridiculous to her, how could he be jealous? Didn't she just agree to move in with him?

"And what if I am?" Chuck responded.

"Then…" Blair said walking to him and put her arms around his neck "you are being foolish, because the only man I want to spend the rest of my life is right here"

"Okay" Chuck relented.

"You still don't believe me?" Blair insisted "Chuck Bass I…" Blair paused, what is wrong with you? Just said Blair, three words eight letter, say it! No more silence "I love you, I love you so much Chuck"

Chuck was speechless, with a big smile on his face, but speechless none the less.

"Chuck? Please say something" Blair whispered.

"You took me by surprise, and I guess I'm still processing it…" Chuck relented.

"Okay, but don't you have something else to say?" Blair repeated.

"I love you too, I've been in love with you for some time now Blair, I love you" Chuck said.

Finally Blair kissed him and then pushed him over their bed.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hated it? Let me know and the next chapter would be the last one, I hope to have it up soon ;) and again thank you so much for your support :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing, mistakes all mine.

Go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to go with you?" Chuck asked.<p>

"No, this is something I must do on my own, and you have nothing to worry about" Blair informed.

"Bu I am worried, I don't know how he is going to react, I don't want anything happening to you" Chuck said concerned not jealous Blair noticed.

"And nothing is going to happen to me, we are just going to talk, to clear the air" Blair insisted.

"Okay" Chuck relented and went back to putting his tie.

"Look I know this probably wasn't the best day to drop this bomb on you, but I need to speak with Nate, everything would be fine, and tonight we are going to celebrate the opening of 'The Empire' and all of our family and friends are going to be there and we are going to have a great time" Blair affirmed.

"Of course" Chuck whispered.

"Chuck… hey…" Blair began and went to help him with his tie, he was really nervous "I am so proud of you, you have nothing to worry about, you already double check and everything is on place, just relax, enjoy and remember I believe in you, I know whatever comes, you can handle it and I am going to be there for you, okay"

"I know, thank you" Chuck mumbled "fine go, and please say hi for me, I really miss my friend too"

"We'll work things out Chuck, all of us, you'll see" Blair kissed him, and kissed him good before walking away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Thank you for meeting me" Blair said.

"Don't mention it, I'm sorry… it should've been me the one to talk to you, I do owe you an apology and explanation" Nate conceded.

"Okay, keep going" Blair murmured and took a sip from her coffee.

"I really never meant to hurt you, or for any of this to happen, I think I always had feelings for Serena, not that I didn't have them for you, but with Serena it was different, and I'm really sorry I left things to get so far, I didn't want to humiliate you or your family or mine for that matter… and I'm so sorry I ran away, but I just couldn't handle my grandfather, my parents were pissed but my grandfather... well you know him, so I just needed to get away, and then you and Chuck? My best friend, I just never saw that coming…" Nate explained.

"I'm sorry about that too Nate, and for the record I never saw that coming either, it just happened, I know it wasn't the best time and we feel awful about it, but we don't regret it, we are together now, and I understand if you don't want to talk to either of us ever again, but just so you know, I miss you, I still consider you my friend, and I know Chuck misses you terribly and he'll do anything to fix things with you and I know about some friend of mine that's expecting your call too…" Blair announced.

"I missed them too, and I missed you too you know, I think I hadn't been in love with you in a long time but I will always love you, you are a friend for me too, and I'd love for things to go back to the way they were before" Nate agreed.

"Good, then I'll think you should join us tonight, Chuck is opening his hotel, I think he'll appreciate your assistance and perhaps someone else too" Blair offered "and me too Nate, I guess we were together out of habit, I think I hadn't been in love with you for a long time either, but I never meant to hurt you…"

"Thank you, and I'll think about it…" Nate murmured "I do miss you guys, I guess we were like the movie, the breakfast club... now that's gone and I really miss it"

"I know, and we were even better, we were the non-judging breakfast club, we don't judge, right? So are we okay now?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Nate conceded.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Wow this party is a hit already" Serena commented.

"Yes it really is, Chuck did a great job" Blair added.

"Where is he by the way?" Serena asked.

"I think he was showing the place to some investors of Bass Industries" Blair answered.

"I'm sure they would be delighted, everything is amazing, the service is flawless, there won't be any complain tonight" Serena assured.

"I'm sure that would be the case, the few reviews I've seen already only say wonderful things about 'The Empire' and his owner" Blair informed.

"Chuck deserves it, he worked so hard for this" Serena mumbled.

"Yes he did" Blair sighed.

"Who did what?" a voice interrupted them.

"Chuck congratulations" Serena said hugging Chuck.

"Thank you Serena" Chuck responded.

"Hi handsome, how's everything going?" Blair asked kissing him.

"Everything is perfect" Chuck relented "Serena do you mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a moment?"

"Not at all" Serena articulated.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Where are we going?" Blair asked, Chuck was holding her hand and they were walking to the elevator area.

"So impatient" Chuck mumbled.

"Chuck you have guests, I don't think it wise to leave your own party" Blair suggested.

"I did my rounds already, and no one is going to miss us for a few minutes, just follow me" Chuck relented reaching the elevator.

"For your own sake, I hope you're not planning of us having sex in the elevator whit all these people outside" Blair hissed waiting for the doors to open.

"Mmmm… kinky, I like it, we should try that one later, 'cause tonight I have a better… _idea_" Chuck offered.

"What you ordered sir!" a waiter approached them.

"Thank you" Chuck replied grabbing the bottle of champagne and two flutes, Blair was just looking between Chuck and the boy and back to Chuck.

"What are…" Blair began.

"Finally" Chuck sighed once the elevator's door opened and guided Blair inside before him.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Chuck? Seriously, the rooftop? What are we doing here?" Blair demanded.

"Come on, there's a specific spot I need to show you" Chuck said putting his hand on her back walking away.

"Fine" Blair whispered rolling her eyes, what was going on?

"Here" Chuck said pointing to a corner.

Blair kept staring the sight was magnificent, all of New York under the bright starts, it was just breathtaking; Chuck was pouring the champagne behind her.

"This is so beautiful" Blair finally spoke.

"Not as beautiful as you" Chuck mentioned making Blair turned.

"Chuck what are you doing?" Blair exclaimed looking at Chuck down in one knee, holding a black little box in his hands.

"Blair… I'd like you to give me the honor of becoming my wife, of making me the happiest man on Earth, Blair… will you marry me?" Chuck proposed.

"Yes, of course, yes, yes, of course I want to marry you Chuck!" Blair almost screamed, she was ecstatic, she was definitely not expecting this.

"Thank you" Chuck replied putting the ring on her finger and then kissing her.

"Omg I can't believe you" Blair was excited and happy.

"Shall we toast?" Chuck asked handing Blair one of the flutes.

"Of course" Blair mumbled grabbing it.

"To our future" Chuck said.

"To our future" Blair repeated.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Do you like it?" Chuck requested lifting Blair's hand and kissing it. They were in the elevator on their way down.

"Like it? I loved it, it's perfect Chuck, thank you!" Blair sighed.

"Then I am happy, are you?" Chuck questioned again.

"Of course I am, What's going on? Why all the questions?" Blair demanded.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you are happy" Chuck relented.

"I am beyond happy, I truly am" Blair assured "though I do have a question on my own"

"Sure what is it?" Chuck mentioned.

"You are always the one with the big gestures and everything going according to plan, so why…" Blair pointed.

"Why wasn't there a whole orchestra, and flowers and candles?" Chuck interrupted.

"Yes… I guess" Blair agreed.

"Because I want you to remember this night like this, when people ask you about tonight you can only remember…" Chuck explained.

"Us" Blair provided.

"Exactly, me, you, me asking you, just us…" Chuck affirmed.

"It was perfect Chuck, I love you" Blair murmured.

"I love you too Blair" Chuck replied then he kissed her until the ding of the elevator reaching their destination interrupted them, Blair was already pushing Chuck against the wall.

"Hold that thought beautiful, later I promise, right now we have guests" Chuck said holding Blair's hand.

"Fine, later!" Blair promised following Chuck.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Hey guys, where were you? I was starting to worry" Serena exclaimed once she saw the brunette couple.

"We just were…" Blair began but a mass of blonde hair attacked her.

"Omg B, I can't believe it!" Serena was hugging Blair and jumping up and down with her as soon as she noticed the big rock on Blair's fingers.

"Me neither Serena!" Blair agreed and was also jumping up and down along her blonde friend.

"And Chuck, omg congratulations!" Serena turned around to address Chuck and include him in their hug.

"Thank you Serena!" Chuck replied smiling, he wasn't very fond of the show Serena was making, people were already staring at them, but as long Blair was smiling he didn't give a crap about anyone else.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Serena repeated.

"Thank you S, I am so happy too" Blair said.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice added behind them.

"Omg Nate you made it" Blair scream and went to hug him.

"No of course not" Chuck replied a little shocked; he hadn't expected Nate to be here tonight at all.

"Nate" Serena shyly said.

"Hey guys, what were you celebrating?" Nate asked.

"We Archibald were celebrating our recent engagement" Blair informed putting her arm around Chuck's waist.

"Congratulations, I meant it!" Nate assured.

"Thank you Nathaniel" Chuck spoke again.

"And where's my hug?" Nate added.

"Come right here man" Chuck conceded, happy to have his best friend back "what do you say if we get some drinks for the ladies?"

"But of course" Nate agreed and walked away with Chuck.

"Was that weird?" Serena asked.

"Not at all, I thought it would be… but not" Blair responded.

"Me too, I always imagined if the four of us see each other again it would be awkward, but I just have the feeling that everything is going to work out…" Serena provided.

"I got that feeling too" Blair added.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Look Nate I really want to apologize, I know I should have never gone after Blair while she was still with you, but I've been in love with her for so long, so when I saw my chance I took it, I don't regret it but I do feel bad about going behind your back" Chuck explained.

"That's okay Chuck, no more hard feelings, I get it, when you have the chance you just have to take it, I'd really like to move on, and have my friend back, I missed you man" Nate confessed.

"I missed you too Nathaniel" Chuck repeated.

"Here you are gentlemen" the bartender said pointing to the drinks Chuck asked for.

"Thank you" Chuck replied.

"So… you engaged? I never thought I'll see the day, Chuck Bass getting hitched" Nate exclaimed.

"I know, and to tell you the truth, I never imagined it myself" Chuck relented "but it feels amazing"

"I guess if it's with the right person, it must be" Nate added.

"So Serena and you?" Chuck began.

"Well Serena and I… I need to talk to her" Nate sighed.

"Why don't you start by giving her this" Chuck handed Nate Serena's drink and walked away to look for Blair.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Blair asked after half an hour she and Chuck spied on the blonde couple.

"Probably whatever thing they used to talk about" Chuck offered.

"Do you think we should…" Blair began.

"No, we are not getting involve with that, you Mrs. Bass have something more important to sink your teeth into" Chuck said grapping his arms around Blair's waist.

"What did you just call me?" Blair asked, Blair Bass… that had a great ring to it, Blair Bass.

"Don't act so surprised! You know I can't wait to call you that" Chuck assured.

"I can't wait either" Blair added.

"So please, starting planning, this year is going to be a torture but I can handle it" Chuck informed.

"A year? I thought you couldn't wait" Blair teased.

"And I can't, but I want you to have whatever you, so if that takes a year, so be it" Chuck explained.

"Interesting, but what if I all need is you" Blair teased.

"That works for me too" Chuck answered "but really there's no need, whatever you want, you should have it"

"Are you going to spoiled me Bass?" Blair smiled.

"Always Bass" Chuck conceded.

"I'm being serious, all I need is you, my family and my best friends, nothing more, after spending the last year planning a wedding, I realized that everything else was pointless, I don't care if the flowers are perfect or not, all I care about is the man I'm about to get married to" Blair explained.

"Great, then it shouldn't take that much time then, where do you want to do it? Here, the Hamptons, you name it" Chuck retorted.

"Actually I was thinking my dad's vineyard, it's a marvelous place, my parents are already in Paris, we just need our best friends and we'll be set, what do you think?" Blair manifested.

"I think that sounds amazing" Chuck agreed.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Yeah I can't believe it either" Nate repeated.

"Yes, Chuck and Blair, that's a couple you can root for" Serena smiled.

"I guess" Nate conceded.

"So…." Serena sighed.

"Look, I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner, after you decided to stay in here for Blair I didn't know how to talk to you anymore, or if you even wanted to talk to me at all…" Nate finally said.

"Me neither, I didn't know how to be with you either, Blair wasn't even talking to me, and I figured seeing us together wouldn't please her either, I wanted to talk to you too, but I was a mess, and confused, I didn't know how to move on…" Serena explained.

"Well, maybe we should start all over again… Hi I'm Nate, nice to meet you" Nate offered Serena his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nate, I'm Serena" she responded playing along.

"Would you like to grab coffee any time soon?" Nate asked.

"I'd love to" Serena answered.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Ms. Serena hurry up, Ms. Blair having a panic attack" Dorota pressed Serena.

"B, please calm down, everything is going to be okay" Serena offered entering the private room at the Bass Jet, Blair was pacing back and forth.

"I can't S, I feel like I'm missing something and if I did, we won't have time to come back and get it on time for my wedding" Blair hissed "my wedding S, I can't remember, I know I forgot something…"

"Okay, we'll go through the list again, and check everything before we leave" Serena conceded.

"Thank you S" Blair sighed and went to check her little planner… again.

"Should I could Mr. Chuck?" Dorota whispering asked Serena.

"Yes please, she's about to have a stroke, maybe he can calm her down" Serena pleaded and went to help Blair with the list, but according to the blonde everything they needed was already on the plane.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Blair, stop it!" Serena snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blair retorted.

"We already triplet check the list and nothing is missing, you are freaking us all out and the Captain wants to go now, and we really need to go, Roman is doing what he can but you wanted to check the place before the wedding" Serena informed.

"I don't care what the Captain wants, he's paid to do what told, and I can't leave just now, I forgot something" Blair insisted.

But what was it, she tried to recap the last three weeks of her life looking for a clue, the weekend Chuck and her got engaged, they flew to visit her parents, all of them, to officially introduce Chuck as her fiancée, they already knew Chuck but never in a million years they thought Chuck would be Blair's fiancée, Eleanor almost fainted, Cyrus welcomed Chuck into the family immediately, as well as Roman, Harold was speechless at first but observing Blair and Chuck together finally convinced him they were meant for each other, when Blair and Chuck asked him for the vineyard to celebrate their wedding in two weeks he said they were probably rushing into things, but Roman being the romantic character he was said they were young and in love, he shouldn't forget that. Eleanor was reluctant and barely speaking to Chuck, but Chuck being well… Chuck with his natural charm won Blair's family over in no time, making Eleanor to offer to have a new wedding dress for Blair, she confessed that while doing the other wedding gown, for some reason she also made another one that really screamed Blair and in fact was very different from the five-years-old-princess-fairytale-wedding-gown Blair had requested prior, clarifying that she made it and case the other dress got spoiled or something, now she just needed to make some adjustments and the dress was ready. Roman said he would take care of arranging the things for the vineyard to look spectacular for the wedding, so everything was ready.

"Okay" Serena conceded "I'll look at the list one more time" and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Serena" Blair mumbled.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You shouldn't be so hard on her she's just trying to help" a voice announced coming into the room.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? The groom can't see the bride before the wedding" Blair exclaimed.

"I know, but this is hardly the day of the wedding, you still have tomorrow, which won't be seeing each other, but you have to go now, Serena and Dorota will help you with anything you need, Nate and I will get there tomorrow night and the next day I'll see you at the altar beautiful" Chuck explained.

"But I can't leave Chuck, I forgot something and I can't shake the feeling that if I don't do it, it'd be of bad luck" Blair repeated now some tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Hey come here" Chuck offered wrapping his arms involving Blair's body "I know what you forgot, and only because you were in a hurry, when I came out of the bathroom you were already gone and you forgot…"

"To kiss you" Blair completed "Yes that was it, I said I needed to get going, I went to pick up my passport and got into the bathroom, I thought you were gone and I needed to be here"

"So now you can kiss me" Chuck said leaning in.

Blair grabbed him and kissed him, how could she forget to kiss him, she needed his kisses like she needed air, soon her legs wrap around his waist but Chuck stopped them.

"Wait… we can't do this here, and you really need to go, the Captain has to come back for Nate and I" Chuck informed.

"Fine" Blair groaned but unhooked her legs "but kiss me one more time"

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door "Hey guys, we need to go" Serena said.

"Yes just a minute S" Blair yelled, she hated Serena right now, after the second kiss she pushed Chuck over the bed and they were having a really hot and heavy make out session, she tried to remove Chuck's jacket a few times but Chuck wouldn't budge, he just kept kissing her.

"Don't be like that" Chuck said noticing Blair pouting "after Saturday no one will come between us, I promise"

"I can't wait" Blair whispered.

"I can't wait either… but right now I have to go back to the office" Chuck announced.

"Fine…" Blair mumbled, kissed him again and let him go "Go and don't be late on Saturday!"

"I won't, see you on Saturday gorgeous" Chuck pecked her one more time and left.

"So can we finally go now?" Serena asked entering the room.

"Yes we can" Blair sighed.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

_Three months later…_

"So what was the big news?" Blair asked, they were at Chuck and Blair's Hamptons' house for the weekend, like old times, the 4 of them, having a great time.

"Well… we" Nate began reaching for Serena's hand behind him, they were at the beach, Serena was sitting down on the sand, Nate was lying down with his head on Serena's lap, Chuck and Blair were on a chair, Blair was on Chuck's lap, his arms touching and caressing her belly for some strange reason, Nate thought.

"We are engaged" Serena exclaimed lifting the hand Nate was holding showing off the ring.

"Omg S, congratulations" Blair sat up and went to hug her blond friend.

"Congrats man" Chuck said looking at Nate then to Blair "Careful beautiful"

"I'm fine Chuck" Blair relented pulling her friend from the sand to give her a proper hug.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Nothing is wrong" Blair replied "let me see the ring… omg Serena, it's gorgeous, I'm so happy for you"

Nate stood up too "Maybe we should bring some champagne to celebrate"

"No… I mean yes, we should celebrate" Chuck intervened.

"What is going on?" Nate asked this time.

"Fine" Blair relented "nothing is wrong, I just wanted to pass the three months mark before telling you, but apparently here Mr. Bass can't keep a secret" going back to Chuck's lap.

"Okay… what happened?" Serena insisted.

"We are pregnant" Chuck announced rubbing his hand over Blair's still flat belly.

"Omg, omg, omg, I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me before" Serena accused.

"Sorry S, I just wanted to be sure everything was okay with the baby before delivering the news… to anyone" Blair explained.

"Congratulations guys" Nate added eyeing Chuck and then Blair.

"Thank you Nate" Blair responded "please tell me your plans, this was supposed to be your weekend, you had some news to share" glaring at Chuck "what are you plans, big wedding, small getting, elope wedding, tell me S"

Serena started to share her ideas with Blair while Chuck whispered in her ear "I'm sorry beautiful, I didn't want you to tell them like this, I was just worried you were lifting Serena, the doctor say do not use force, I can't help to worry" Blair was only nodding at Chuck's words.

"So yeah I think a small wedding would be the best, not as small as yours but yes that's kinda the idea" Serena finalized.

"Like my wedding…" Blair conceded remembering that beautiful and amazing day almost three months ago.

Her father walked her to the aisle, Chuck was waiting for her; Roman made sure peonies were everywhere, Serena as her maid of honor, Nate as the best man next to Chuck, she looked at the small audience, Eleanor and Cyrus holding hands, next to them Aaron her step-brother and his wife Amanda, Roman and Dorota with tissues drying their tears, and Sebastian, Chuck's right hand at Bass Industries, and Mr. and Mrs. Gregner, Bart's oldest friends and like an uncle, a real uncle to Chuck, and their teenage granddaughter Sage, yes this was all that she needed nothing more nothing less.

"So do you like my idea?" Serena mumbled again.

"I love it S" Blair replied.

"Well since you can't drink maybe she should bring some sparking water for you" Nate offered taking Serena's hand to go inside the house for the drinks to celebrate.

"Are you mad at me?" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear once they were alone.

She turned around and smiled "I'm not mad, I know you worry and I wouldn't have it any other way Bass, I love you Chuck, I love our baby and I know you love him already like I do"

"I do love him very much as much as I love you Blair" Chuck assured kissing her.

"I love you too Chuck" Blair said one more time kissing him again.

_THE END._

* * *

><p>So that was it. Did you like it? Hated it? Let me know :D<p>

Finally I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of your words and support, till next time ;)


End file.
